Love, Anonymous
by SRWriting34
Summary: A chance encounter at a friend's wedding causes Anna Reynolds to do the silliest thing she has ever done. She anonymously writes a letter to a man she just met. Colin Moreau has no idea who is writing to him, but he finds himself drawn in by her words.
1. Chapter 1

_Paris, July 1906_

It started with a wedding.

It had only taken twelve years, but Lillian Holden and James Westcliff were finally husband and wife. Not an ideal timeline, but an ideal result. Anna Reynolds's brother had always been best friends with the groom, so naturally, she had been invited to the affair. Standing on the periphery of the room, Anna was chatting pleasantly with her friends Giselle and Nora, identical twin sisters of the bride.

The two were commenting on the latest developments in _Evanna's Secret,_ the craze that had caught hold of Paris for the past few months. Only this very morning, had the author been revealed to be none other than Anna's new sister-in-law, Julienne Reynolds. Her brother was practically prancing around his wife with the arrogance of ten men. It was a revolting display of affection.

Simon was an insufferable pain in the behind, no matter which way you sliced it. He was bull headed, opinionated, competitive and cocky. Half the time Anna wanted to throttle him. She adored her brother. He was fiercely loyal, caring and more intelligent than most of the men in Paris, working closely with many industrial revolutionists. The new motor cars fascinated him, even though they were still fairly new.

He'd finally given up his absurd skirt chasing ways and had settled down with Julienne Destler, the daughter of a very successful architect. They were newly expecting a child. Anna was terrified to imagine her brother as somebody's father, but Julienne seemed to have him in hand.

"Well, I can never tell with Beau." Giselle was going on about her current suitor of choice. "I keep thinking he's going to offer for my hand and he doesn't." Anna frowned. The conversation had taken a turn that she didn't want to participate in. Once the Holden twins began to chat about love and boys, there was no turning it around.

"You know what you must do, Giselle…make him jealous. Make him think he could lose you. It will make him come around immediately." Nora replied wisely. "Men always want what they can't have."

Anna stared at her friends blankly. She had never been courted seriously. She had been called on a few times since she'd come out into society, but never more than once. She always found the young men somewhat lacking. Anna knew she was naïve. She knew that her standards were impossibly high. She not only wanted someone who was sweet and good, but also who was smart and attractive. She had yet to meet a man who fit all of her criteria.

She realized, starting, that both twins were staring at her with expectant expressions.

"Don't you think?" Nora urged, obviously wanting an opinion on her views. Anna sighed in defeat.

"I'm not sure I'm the best authority on this matter, Nora." She replied, trying her best to sound regretful. "I don't have really any experience."

"Well, that's your own fault." Her friend insisted, giving her a stare. "You're too picky."

"Perhaps." Anna said, feeling the corners of her mouth turn upward. "You know, I think I'm going to go find something sweet to eat. I need some sugar." She quietly retreated, moving through the crowded ballroom to the dessert table. The sight of the beautifully piled éclairs made her heart melt. It was sad when a woman preferred sweets to the company of others.

"Watch out, Miss!" A male voice called out to her just as she had lifted the dessert to her lips. Looking up, Anna had just caught a glimpse of someone flying toward her before she tumbled backward and fell to the floor beneath her attacker. When she opened her eyes again, she was staring into a pair of very light silver gray eyes.

"Are you all right?" The man asked her worriedly, moving off of her to check her for bruises. Anna sat up, unable to speak. She could only stare at the unfamiliar person in front of her. "I'm so sorry, Miss, but the dessert cart went flying when one of the servants slipped on a bit of champagne that had been spilled…it was going to knock you over."

"So _you_ decided to knock me over first?" She replied with a twist of a smirk. The man stared at her as if he couldn't believe what she'd just said for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Anna couldn't help herself; she joined in, laughing so hard her sides hurt. He rose first, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Colin Moreau." He introduced himself. She shook his hand firmly, noting the look of surprise in his eyes.

"Anna Reynolds." She told him, while people moved feverishly around them, trying to clean up the mess created by the runaway cart.

"Simon's sister, right?" Colin said, letting go of her hand. She nodded.

"Yes, and you're Lillian's cousin, aren't you?"

"One of them, yes." He answered wryly. "Well, sorry for knocking you over in the middle of my cousin's wedding. Oh, damn." He cursed, pointing down at her skirt. "I've stained it." Anna followed his eyes to where the éclair she had been holding had fallen from her hand and had left a messy chocolate trail down the fluffy blue tiers of her favorite dress. He pulled from his pocket a card and placed it into her hand. "Please send the bill to me." Anna chuckled, staring down at his card.

"That's unnecessary. Nothing a little soap won't fix." She assured him. A slow, wide smile spread over his face, revealed a row of beautiful white teeth. Anna's eyes widened slightly at the sight, feeling something develop in the pit of her stomach, something she did not recognize.

"Well, just the same, I do apologize." He insisted, taking her gloved hand and pressing a polite kiss to it. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Reynolds."

"Thank you, Monsieur." She managed.

As she watched him walk away, Anna had to suppress the urge to follow him, wanting to pepper him with questions about himself. She had the worst curiosity to know about him – his middle name, his favorite color, whether he was a morning person or a late riser. Did he like his coffee black or with cream and sugar? Or did he prefer tea?

"Goodness, Anna!" Lillian cried, coming to her and checking her over. "Your dress!"

"I know." She sighed, shrugging. Her eyes flitted over to the group of men that Colin Moreau had returned to momentarily, before she smiled up at Lillian. "It's nothing to worry over."

Later that evening, when Anna had settled into her nightclothes and was sitting up in her bed, she found herself staring at the card that Colin Moreau had given her.

_Colin A. Moreau_

_Investor _

_15A Curzon St. _

_Mayfair, London_

His middle initial was 'A.' She wondered what it stood for and then, wondered why she cared. It wasn't as if she was ever going to speak to him again. He lived in London. She lived in Paris. His father was an aristocrat of some sort, while her father, though a wealthy man, was just a businessman. Not to mention, he probably thought she was an infant. Her birthday was in three months, but he was at least ten years older than she was to start with.

What was she thinking?

Anna Christine Reynolds would never know what had possessed her to do what she did next. She pulled out a piece of parchment and an ink pen and sat at her desk, using the dim light from her lamp to write the letter that would change her life.

_Dear Colin, _

_You don't know who I am, and it's probably better that way. We aren't well acquainted, you see, and I'm sure I will regret this in the morning. My mother says I am far too spontaneous for my own good. I suppose I am sometimes, but what fun would life be if we all did the same thing every day? It's how I earned the nickname Flash from my father as a girl. He always said that I made decisions in a flash and so, it stuck. _

_You probably think I'm some depraved lunatic with nothing better to occupy her time, and you're probably right. I'm questioning my __own_ _sanity. We've barely ever had a conversation, and I find myself wondering what your middle name is. When is your birthday? Mine is in October. I always hated that, having such a late birthday because I was always the youngest of my friends. Always the youngest. I have three older siblings, you see, so I've never really been taken seriously. Thus, this insane need to write to a perfect stranger. _

_My favorite color is green, which is odd for a girl my sister tells me. I can't imagine why. Green is such a beautiful color. It represents the very basic things: life, nature, fertility. And really, where would we be without those? _

_Well, I've embarrassed myself enough for one letter. Do try not to judge me too harshly. _

_Take care. _

_Flash._

Anna wrote out the envelope and sealed it before she thought better of it and set it aside so that she could decided what to do with it the following day. If she kept her courage, she would run it to the post box in the morning. If not, she would burn it and laugh at herself. No harm done, right?

Wrong.

Anna left on an errand in the morning when her sister, Grace, dropped in and asked her to come help her pick out an anniversary gift for her husband, Christian. She had decided it would be better to get rid of the fool note she had written to Colin Moreau before bed last night, and intended to do just that when she returned home. Grace and Anna had returned home for lunch, after they had found a gift for Chris. Their mother had the food ready, beaming at the girls when they came inside, flushed and still chatting.

"I made your favorite, Annie love." Marguerite Reynolds informed her daughter. "Chicken and dumplings." Anna gave her mother a smile, kissing her cheek affectionately.

"You're wonderful." She told her, sincerely. Meg beamed at her two daughters, ushering them in to sit down. Both girls helped themselves excitedly to their mother's remarkable cooking. Though they had a cook, Meg frequently made the family meals herself. "Oh Anna, I mailed your letter for you." Anna froze with the fork in front of her, looking at her mother.

"Which letter?" She asked cautiously, swallowing the lump of panic in her throat.

"The one you left on your desk." Meg replied, sliding into her seat and dishing her own food. Anna's eyes widened, staring at her mother in choked disbelief.

"I…hadn't intended to send it." She admitted, glancing sideways at Grace, who was staring at her in fascination.

"Who was it for?" Her sister inquired mildly, eating a generous spoonful.

"No one…it doesn't matter. It's just that there were some errors I'd intended to fix." Anna somehow managed to smile reassuringly at their mother, who looked worried. "No problem!" She forced herself to eat the remainder of her lunch, despite the pool of dread that had spread through her body in waves. The only comfort she felt was due to the fact that she had used her private post office box as a return address and therefore, he could not trace the ridiculous note back to her. Colin would simply receive the enigmatic, idiotic letter and perhaps have a laugh at it. Then, he would forget it, and they could all go back to living normally. Anna felt marginally better at the thought, deciding not to worry on it any longer.

Naturally, it was an enormous surprise when she received a response two weeks later.

* * *

><p><strong>And...we're off! <strong>

**Enjoy. I think I'm going to be quite proud of this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

_London, July 1906_

The letter was waiting for him when he arrived home. Colin Moreau returned from France a week after his cousin's wedding, ready to return to his life. He liked his life. At thirty years old, he had taken the money that his grandfather had left him and had tripled it. It was a talent that he'd discovered when he'd decided to buy a share in a locomotive company. Since then, he had invested in a number of different areas including telephone companies, the new electric power that was catching on, and especially, indoor plumbing. His friends joked that he could spot a good idea a mile away.

He'd had the misfortune to be born second into an aristocratic family and, since his older brother Raphael had become the Viscount LaSalle when their father had inherited the Earl of Hollenbeck title, Rafe had sired two sons with his wife, which meant that if Colin wanted to make something of himself, he would have to do it himself. Not that he minded. He wasn't meant for the peerage. He much preferred the company of professional men and the working class.

Colin, to his mother's dismay, was the only of the Moreau children who had not yet married. Gabrielle, who was twenty-seven, had been married for three years and Rafe had been married for five. It wasn't that Colin had an aversion to marriage. Quite the contrary, actually. He had finally settled into his own home in London, and was becoming more successful by the day. The only thing that seemed to be missing from his life was someone to share it with. He saw how happy his siblings and cousins were in their marriages and he wanted that. He wanted a wife to pamper and a child to spoil. It was only that he'd never met anyone he could see himself sharing it _with. _

Every time he felt like he could get close with a girl, he would discover some unforgiveable flaw: An obnoxious laugh, an annoying habit (the last girl he had courted had cracked her knuckles constantly.), she didn't know the difference between "your" and "you're." He knew he had been too harsh, but it _was_ the rest of his life. He should be able to spend it with someone whom he didn't want to avoid, right?

So, he was pleasantly surprised when he'd seen the letter, addressed to him among invitations and other correspondence, written in handwriting that he did not recognize. There was no name, only a post office box return address. Intrigued, he used a letter opener and carefully drew the flap open.

_Dear Colin, _

_You don't know who I am, and it's probably better that way. _

What the hell?

_We aren't well acquainted, you see, and I'm sure I will regret this in the morning. My mother says I am far too spontaneous for my own good. I suppose I am sometimes, but what fun would life be if we all did the same thing every day? It's how I earned the nickname Flash from my father as a girl. _

Well, at least it was a girl and not some sex crazed pervert.

_He always said that I made decisions in a flash and so, it stuck. You probably think I'm some depraved lunatic with nothing better to occupy her time, and you're probably right. _

At least she admitted it, though Colin found himself smiling, despite the strangeness of the situation. He could almost hear the girl's voice. She obviously wrote the way she spoke. As he read on, he found himself wondering what she looked like and who she was. They'd obviously met at some point, though he could not recall meeting anyone new for the life of him. The post office box was in Paris, which meant that she was in Paris…which narrowed it down, considering he was related to most of the women who resided there. The problem was, he'd spoken to any number of women there. It could really be anyone.

_I'm questioning my __own_ _sanity. We've barely ever had a conversation, and I find myself wondering what your middle name is. When is your birthday? Mine is in October. I always hated that, having such a late birthday because I was always the youngest of my friends. Always the youngest. I have three older siblings, you see, so I've never really been taken seriously. Thus, this insane need to write to a perfect stranger. _

_My favorite color is green, which is odd for a girl my sister tells me. I can't imagine why. Green is such a beautiful color. It represents the very basic things: life, nature, fertility. And really, where would we be without those? _

Colin was smiling widely now, thoroughly enchanted by the mystery girl's words. She was so candid, so completely unguarded. It made him feel like they were old friends, even though he didn't even know her name.

_Well, I've embarrassed myself enough for one letter. Do try not to judge me too harshly. _

_Take care. _

_Flash._

Flash. It was all he had to call her. He would write back. He owed it to her. She had gone to all this trouble, after all. Maybe she would tell him who she was. She had to…she had initiated the friendship, didn't she? Colin pulled out a pen and a piece of his personal stationary.

One week later, he attended a ball at his cousin, Lady Keating's home, but he was unable to concentrate on anything anyone said to him. He'd forgotten his distraction momentarily when his young cousin, Esme, rushed into the ballroom looking rather desperate when she tapped his shoulder. Filled with brotherly concern, he stared down into her angelic face, framed by her brilliant fiery hair.

"Little Esme!" He said, smiling at her. The look in her eyes informed him that something was wrong.

"Have you seen Lord Keating? I need his help!"

"Esme, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"It's Bella, she—" Esme began as Colin moved toward the door, intending to try and find the Marquess, when he appeared with Esme's fiancé, Roger Tiernay.

"Where is she?" Tristan, Lord Keating growled, looking positively murderous.

"In the back hallway with—" The Marquess did not need to hear more, it seemed, as he tore away from the young woman, followed by Tiernay. Colin turned to his sister and her husband, who looked interested too.

"Her butler just said that Nigel Carrington is drunk and she went to attend to it." Gabrielle explained, sighing. Colin blanched in disgust. Nigel Carrington was a notorious wastrel and he had been known to form attachments to women who wanted nothing to do with him. It did not surprise him that his newest target was Bella, but that also did not make him any less irritated with the imbecile.

"She went _alone?_" He asked his sister. She nodded, swallowing.

"Well, technically Esme went with her." She allowed.

"She'd provide as much protection as a baby deer." Colin scoffed, shaking his head. "Women."

"What is going on with you, Colin?" His sister demanded nosily. "You've been distracted all week. Since you came home."

"I'm _fine._" He insisted moodily, not wanting to be interrogated. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to go home and reread that damned letter for the hundredth time that week. Since he'd written a response, he'd avidly checked the mail every day, even though he knew it would take longer to get a response. That did not stop him.

"You've turned down both of Mother's dinner invitations this week and everyone in our family knows that you don't turn down free food." Gabrielle pointed out, giving her husband Sean a look. He could not suppress a knowing grin.

Esme and Roger returned shortly after, holding hands. Esme still looked a bit pale, but she was smiling.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"Fine." Roger said with a nod, putting his arm protectively around Esme's waist. Colin envied them. Their bond was so evident, so powerful that one could actually _feel_ the love between them just by standing in their presence. It was slightly uncomfortable for him, especially since he had been longing for female companionship, and not the kind you sought when you had a particular itch. He wanted what they had.

Love.

"Lord Keating has resolved the matter and is attending to his wife." Roger added.

"Bella?" Colin asked vaguely, feeling his thoughts drifting again. He wanted to go home and drink himself into a stupor.

"She's fine…just a bit of indigestion. You know…the baby." Esme indicated her own belly.

"Ah." He said, though he hadn't actually heard a word she'd just said. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his watch. It was ten o'clock. "Well it _is_ late." He told them. "I really must be getting home." He said a brief goodbye to his sister and Sean before he showed himself out.

Half an hour later, across town, he sat at his desk with a glass of whiskey.

_You don't know who I am and it's probably better that way…_

_We've barely ever had a conversation, and I find myself wondering what your middle name is. When is your birthday? Mine is in October…_

_Green is such a beautiful color. It represents the very basic things: life, nature, fertility. And really, where would we be without those?_

_Flash…_

Who are you, Flash? Why did you choose me? He thought, pouring another drink.

* * *

><p>Anna had kept her own personal post office box since she'd been eighteen. Since her brother had been an intrusive mule with Grace, she had opted to buy herself some privacy. She used her pin money to pay the rent for it and had never really had a real use for it until now. She checked it once a week, and was extremely surprised when she found an envelope sitting upright.<p>

_Flash _

_Post Office Box 214_

_Paris_

Anna's heart nearly stopped at the sight of the neat scrawl. He'd written her back. She could barely breathe as she scurried back out of the post office, putting the letter into her reticule. She'd told her mother that she was going to visit Emmy, but the only thing she wanted to do now was to curl up on her bed and open this letter. What could he possibly have said? He was probably warning her to leave him alone. She was both terrified and excited to read it.

Anna could not go visit Emmy in this state. She would be useless as a companion. Instead, she hailed a carriage and returned home. Her mother was nowhere to be found, which could only be a good thing at the moment. Anna definitely did not feel like answering questions at the moment. With all haste, she fled up the stairs to her bedroom and locked the door behind her, removing her gloves and hat.

Trembling, she rifled through the door of her desk until she found her letter opener. Forcing herself to inhale, she closed her eyes and pulled out the neatly folded paper, refusing to look until she was settled against her pillows.

_Flash, _

_If I said your letter didn't surprise me, I would be lying. And I do hope you will forgive me, but I cannot think of whom you could be, but I find myself wanting to know very badly. _

_You don't strike me as the lunatic type. A bit bold, perhaps, but not crazy. Maybe you're as lonely as I am. I feel so strange saying this, but I feel since we're revealing things about ourselves, I can trust you. I am thirty years old. I have outgrown my bachelorhood and I have come to see that it is time for me not to settle, but to settle down. Skirt chasing has never appealed to me as it has so many others. _

_In answer to your questions: _

_My middle name is Alexandre. It was my late grandfather's name. _

_My birthday is August 20, 1875. _

_You shouldn't worry about having a late birthday. Think of it this way, you'll always be the youngest of your friends. That will be an advantage when you are all older, won't it? And just think, on your birthday, you can look out your window and see nature at its most beautiful, with all the trees in full color. Even though it isn't __green__, perhaps, it doesn't last long. I love the Autumn. It's always so humid on my birthday that I hardly ever want to do anything. _

_I am the middle child, which everyone always says is the most difficult, but as my mother frequently tells me, I was the easiest. My sister was the troublemaker in the family because our father spoiled her horribly. _

_I quite like your reasoning behind your favorite color, though you certainly do not need to explain yourself to me. My favorite color is blue. The color of the sky. When I was a child, my favorite pastime was lying in the grass and staring up at it, letting myself get lost in it. _

_Flash, I want to know who you are. I want to know what you look like. I want to know what kinds of food you like and you favorite music. _

_I want to know your name. _

_You sought me out, Flash…so he we are. _

_Your friend, _

_Colin _

Anna could only stare and reread the beautiful letter that really said nothing, but told her everything. She couldn't tell him who she was. He was intrigued by the mystery. Once he'd found out the truth, he might not like the answer. And Anna couldn't really bear it if he didn't. She barely knew him, but if he did find out and he lost interest, what then? What if he laughed at her? It would cheapen the lovely words he'd written to her.

Sighing heavily, Anna folded the paper and put it into the drawer of her night table. It was probably better not to write back again and set herself up for disappointment. She already _liked_ Colin…she was terrified that if she received another letter from him, she would be in grave danger of falling in love with him. Cursing herself silently, she rose and sat at her desk.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Anna muttered to her cat, Cleo, who had slunk into the room and had lazily curled up on her bed.

* * *

><p>Colin was on edge. He'd come back to Paris for his cousin, Esme's wedding on an impulse. He'd received a response from Flash.<p>

_Dearest Colin, _

_I'm lonely too, which probably explains the need to write to someone I barely know. I can't tell you how glad I was that you didn't think me a loon. Even Cleo, my cat, is looking at me with pitying eyes. I hope you don't think I'm some hopeless dope, because I've been called on. My mother just insists that I'm too particular for my own good. _

_I'm always trying to please her. I know I shouldn't worry about it so much, but I can't help it. You must understand, my oldest sibling and I are ten years apart. Before my sister and I were born, there was an accident. Our brother and sister played a terrible trick on their governess and snuck outside. My sister ended up breaking her neck and died as a result. I never knew her, but she's haunted our house quietly for the past twenty-four years. I don't know if she haunts it literally, I simply mean that I feel it necessary to mold myself into the best daughter possible to make up for her absence. Until recently, my brother blamed himself for her death. I've always felt this need to live up to a person who barely lived. She was four years old. _

_I could never tell my mother these things, of course, but I've seen the secret shrine to her. They left her bedroom as it was when she died, locking the door behind them as if that could erase the fact that she died. My parents pretend like they've healed, but I can see the pain still there…and sometimes, I feel like a failure because even though my sister and I are still here, we aren't enough. We can never replace our sister. I suppose that's also why I never let myself get close to anyone. I'm afraid I won't be good enough…but I want to be so badly. _

_So you see, dearest Colin, you sweet man, that I can't tell you who I am. I'm afraid all I can offer you is vague correspondence. I'm afraid to let myself like you too much. I wish I could be different…better…because I am so very tired of being alone. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Yours, _

_Flash_

Colin set his jaw, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket to feel the corner of the letter. The words reverberated through his mind as he walked through the guests at his cousin's wedding ceremony. Flash wasn't some flibberty-gibbet, she was a real girl who felt pain like everyone else in the world. She had insecurities like everyone else, even him. Her confessions had seemed to write themselves into his soul, searing him permanently. She'd attempted to dissuade him from trying to find her, but had only fueled his curiosity further.

He was going to figure it out if he had to question every damned woman in Paris.

"You look like you want to punch somebody." His cousin Claire, Viscountess de Chagny said, sauntering up to him with a raffish grin. Even though she was his cousin, he was thunderstruck as always by her exotic beauty.

"I can't say I'm in the greatest of moods." He conceded, sighing and plucking a flute of champagne off of a nearby tray. He could hear her throaty chuckle.

"What's wrong, Cousin?" She asked, linking her arm through his. "You look positively vexed."

"Do you know someone who goes by the nickname of Flash?" He blurted hopefully, watching her eyes widen, but he did not see any recognition.

"Flash? No." Claire replied apologetically. "Why?"

"I've been written to anonymously by a young woman I met here in Paris, but I have no idea who it is." He told her, watching as her eyebrow rose.

"Out of nowhere?"

"Well, we _must_ have met at some point when I was here for Lillian's wedding, but I can't think of anyone who I spoke to longer than a few moments."

"Well it must have been _someone._" Claire insisted. "Colin, I fell in love with Gustave within five minutes when I was twelve. It only takes a few moments."

"Well, there was Miss Meredith Andover." Colin said dubiously. "Of course, she didn't know the difference between a peach and a nectarine, so I suppose it's not her."

"What about Emilie Devereaux?" Claire asked. Colin shook his head.

"I don't recall her."

"Can you ask around? Perhaps one of your sisters knows—" He cut off, hearing a female shriek from the side of the room. One of the chaperones had jumped atop a table. Claire closed her eyes in disbelief, seeing her two sons giggling near the door. A blur of green hopped – wait, _hopped?_ – across the room. Colin saw that the little boys had let a frog loose in the ballroom as revenge for not being allowed to partake. Claire shared a look with her husband, the Viscount de Chagny, before the two headed toward the door to reprimand their children while the frog continued to make its rounds. No one made an attempt to retrieve it.

"Oh, for _Heaven's _sake!" Someone groaned, and another blur of green swiftly reached down and picked up the amphibian. She turned to give Esme a wary look, but the two girls were unable to hold back a grin. Even Roger was stifling laughter. When she turned around, Colin recognized her instantly. The girl he'd knocked over at Lillian's wedding. Anna Reynolds.

"Come along, dear." His Aunt Evangeline said, trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement as she ushered the blonde girl through the door. Colin strode after them. "I can't even find it in my heart to be angry with them." His aunt confessed to Anna, leading her out of the side door.

"Oh, my sister and I were much worse." She agreed, laughing. Colin could see her profile, revealing a small, attractive nose and a set of very pretty bow shaped lips. "We tied our governess's shoes together and tied her to a chair when she fell asleep. Our brother calls us 'Perfect Hellions.' As if he was such an angel." Aunt Evangeline laughed, supporting the girl's back as they turned to come back. Colin ducked back, unsure of why he was hiding.

"Come sweeting, you must wash your hands you brave little girl." Evangeline grinned. "You look so like your mother."

"Julienne told us that she and Simon are going to name the baby Rose." Colin could hear her silvery voice from the hall.

"How lovely." Evangeline replied thoughtfully. Anna sighed.

"Madame Destler, you can return…I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He could hear the smile in the girl's voice. Colin waited for his aunt to round the corner into ballroom, before he stepped forward. Anna had seen that moment as opportune to come out of the washroom and collided directly with him.

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time. When she looked up and saw him, Anna Reynolds flew backward so fast, he could have sworn she was trying to flee. There was nowhere for her to go but into the wall. Clutching her heart, she gasped.

"You _frightened_ me!" She cried, making him laugh out loud.

"Éclair, right?" He asked, referring to the dress he had stained before. Swallowing, she nodded. "I do hope it was repairable."

"The soap took it right out." She assured him, looking longingly toward the ballroom.

"I had assumed since I didn't receive an invoice." He chuckled, watching her redden.

"I wouldn't have sent you one even if it hadn't come out." She informed him. "It's just a dress."

"You're nicer than most women."

"I'm the youngest of three, Monsieur. I'm used to hand me downs."

"Touché." He allowed, smiling.

"How long are you in Paris?" Anna inquired, guardedly.

"Well, to be honest, I had not even planned on coming in the first place. Some last minute business brought me here. When I finish with that, I suppose I will return to London." He replied, careful of what he was saying.

"I see." Did she sound disappointed? "Well, I must be getting back—"

"Miss Reynolds!" He called after her when she started away.

"Monsieur?" She did not meet his eyes.

"Do you enjoy theatre?" Colin heard himself say. Slowly, her eyes turned up. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he realized they were the exact color of the sky.

"My mother was a ballerina." Anna informed him. "I've been raised on the performing arts, although I will admit willingly that I find opera _deplorable._" A sharp ring of laughter tumbled out of him.

"Just a play, I'm afraid. Are you interested?" He studied her closely, seeing the hope spring into those endless light blue eyes, before she sighed and her face fell.

"I can't." She said wearily. Colin could only gape at her in bemusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry…you're spoken for. I should have—"

"I'm not." She told him quickly. "I just…_can't._" Her voice dropped to a whisper, barely audible. "I'm sorry." A moment later, she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are highly welcome. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash, _

_I'm here. I'm in Paris. If vague correspondence is all you'll give, then I'll take what I can. I will be attending 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' at the __Théâtre du Palais-Royal. Will you be there? I am extending my visit to Paris, for a month. I want to meet you. Perhaps that is forward, and forgive my bluntness, but I have the most irritating need to know who you are. _

_Your last letter left an impact on me, Flash. Never think you aren't good enough. I'm truly sorry for your family losing a child son young, but you must know that if anything, you brought new joy into their home rather than a set of expectations to meet. I am not familiar with your family, but they sound like lovely people, who care about each other. You should speak to your mother about your feelings. Love heals all wounds, sweetheart. _

_Why are you hiding from me, Flash? Why are you so afraid to trust me in knowing your identity? We are alike, you know. We're both searching for something. If you're afraid of my reaction, don't be. I'm not shallow. I have flaws…I have a scar on my side from an accident I had as a child. My older brother, Raphael, and I had taken down the decorative swords out of our trophy room. Needless to say, I ended up with a blade impaled in my side, though it luckily did not pierce me too far. _

_What else can I tell you to reassure you? Are you afraid I won't like Cleo? I adore animals of all species. I have a dog, you know. He's a hunting dog named Arthur. Strange name, I know, but he's so noble and loyal, I named him for King Arthur. He does like to believe he's king of my house. _

_Flash, please come find me. I am staying at the Saint James and Albany hotel. Room 226. _

_I will find you, Flash. _

_I have to find you…you aren't allowed to pull me in and pull away. At least give me a chance. Let me prove to you that you can trust me. _

_I don't want to return to London without at least knowing your name. _

_Please just give me that. _

_Yours, _

_Colin_

Anna read the last two words of the letter once more. _Yours, Colin._ Yours. The tone of their letters had suddenly taken a turn. They were heading down the dangerous path of being romantic in nature, which had never been her intention. She had simply been curious about him. With each new detail that she learned about his life, she found herself more drawn to him. It had been a week since Esme's wedding, and Anna had been plagued every day with her last interaction with Colin Moreau. He'd invited her to the theater and she'd told him no.

Why?

She still could not determine what had made her tell him no. Even if she hadn't been writing to him, she was in no position to turn down invitations from gentlemen. Anna was twenty, which was still young, but she was the only twenty year old that she knew of who had never been courted. She certainly didn't _want_ to be alone forever and could do much worse that Colin. As Anna Reynolds, she understood that. As Flash…she wasn't ready to reveal herself. She wasn't ready to give up their letters and found herself wondering if he would be so sweet in person. Would the reality measure up to the person he had portrayed himself to be in his letters. Especially this one.

A knock at her door made Anna jump and shove the letter underneath her pillow before straightening her dress.

"Coming!" She cried, hurtling across the room and opening the door to stare down at her mother, who was smiling.

"You have a visitor, Annie." Anna stared blankly at her.

"Who?" It came out as a murmur, almost afraid of the answer. Her mother's face broke into a sunny grin.

"Simon." Meg told her gently. "Were you expecting someone else?" Anna scowled.

"What does he want?" She muttered, following her mother down the stairs and into the parlor, where her brother was in full evening dress, looking somewhat apologetic.

"Annie, I'm desperate." He said, coming to her. Anna gave her brother a suspicious look, trying to smother her disappointment. "Julienne is not feeling well tonight and we were going to see _A Midsummer Night's Dream._" He sighed. "Will you come?"

"No!" Anna cried, remembering that she'd already refused _one_ invitation to see it. She couldn't very well show up at the theatre anyway. Simon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Annie!" Her mother scolded, giving her brother an apologetic look. Anna sighed, feeling bad. "She would love to go." Knowing she had lost the battle, she slumped in defeat.

"Give me twenty minutes." She groaned, dashing back up to the comfort of her room with her mother close at her heels.

"You've been melancholy lately, Darling." Meg told her, shutting the door quietly. As always, she was calm, a soothing presence while Anna's mind was filled with chaos and panic. "I won't press you for answers…but you need to get out. You are twenty. You should be having fun, meeting young men…" Meg opened Anna's closet and threw her daughter an expectant look. "What color?"

"You pick." Anna said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Grace thinks you're in love with someone. Are you?"

"Mother, I never get out as you said. Where would I have met said mystery fellow?" Anna pointed out, standing so that her mother could help her out of her day dress and into the light blue evening gown. It was one of her prettiest, matching her eyes exactly, made of silk and trimmed with white lace and beads. The neckline scooped low and the sleeves puffed off her shoulders. She had never had the chance to wear it. Flowing gently from the back was a train, also trimmed with lace and beads.

"You look like a painting." Meg gushed, pulling Anna's long golden hair back and carefully pinning it into elegant waves. To top it off, her mother placed a pearl headpiece perfectly over it. Anna allowed herself to finally look at her own reflection and was stunned by what she saw. A beauty stared back at her. That was a woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. _This_ was Flash.

"Perfect." Her mother assured her, handing Anna the white opera length gloves and helping her step into her silver slippers. "Oh, Anna." Anna hugged her mother tightly, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you for making me do this." Swallowing her pride, she forced herself to hold her head high. "Well?" Anna held her arms out and turned a circle before her mother to which she nodded approvingly.

Simon reacted similarly, both embarrassing and flattering her. His mouth actually dropped open when she came into the parlor where he was tapping his foot impatiently. Quirking a teasing eyebrow at him, she managed half a smirk.

"Yes?"

"Annie...when did you grow up?"

"At least two years ago, Brother." Anna informed him, shrugging. "You were busy chasing skirts and all that nonsense." Simon made a noise of dismissal.

"It seems we both had some growing up to do, yes?" His smile was in his voice as he offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"I can't help but be mildly offended." Anna told him cheekily, unable to suppress a grin. "I was your last resort."

"No, you were my second choice." He corrected. "My wife was my first choice."

Anna frowned, thinking of her pregnant sister-in-law feeling ill.

"Poor Julienne." Her brother nodded regretfully.

"I can't help but feel it's my fault." Simon admitted, causing Anna to laugh at him.

"Technically it _is._" She agreed, squeezing his arm. "But I'm sure it's all going to be worth it."

"It will be." Simon sighed, before the pair said goodbye to their mother and Anna told her to give Papa her love. Even though she was a jumble of nerves regarding attending the play, she was also somewhat excited. She liked Shakespeare. The way the words flowed was a soothing, beautiful sound.

Anna felt like someone important when they arrived in front of the _Théâtre du Palais-Royal. _People turned to stare at she and her brother, golden haired and very similar looking. It was obvious that they were related. The building was lit spectacularly with candles everywhere. A brilliant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, saturating the golden hued room with a warm glow. Anna found herself staring at everything with the reverence of a child.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Her brother observed, seeing her delight. She could only nod. "I've been here a few times."

"It's even more beautiful than the opera house, Simon." She breathed, hearing him chuckle before she gasped. "Oh Simon, _look_." Dragging him with her, she pointed up at the ceiling. Enchanted, she could feel a small smile forming.

"Oh thank _goodness._" A female voice came from nearby. Anna realized Nora Holden was standing there, looking gratefully at her…with her cousin, Colin.

Anna's stomach dropped. Colin was even more handsome than she remembered. His hair was the color of dark chocolate, neatly brushed. In contrast, it made his startling silver eyes stand out in his tanned face. He was dazzling.

"You have no _idea _what we've been through." Nora exclaimed, rushing forward to take Anna's hands. Distantly, Anna realized that she was supposed to be listening to her friend. Tearing her eyes discreetly away from him, she forced herself to look into Nora's blue eyes. "We drove with Giselle and Beau, who _fought_ the entire way here."

"Over what?" Anna asked vaguely.

"Who even knows?" Nora looked back at her cousin. "What was she blathering about?"

"Something to do with him ignoring her and sending mixed signals?" Colin answered, looking unsure himself. "It was an ugly affair." He shuddered. Anna felt his eyes on her and forced herself to keep looking at Nora.

"To which the poor idiot was so confused he didn't know whether to apologize or burst into tears." Nora shook her head as the two men started a discussion about motor cars.

"Oh, here we go." Anna groaned, linking her arm through Nora's. "Don't get my brother started on technology."

"Soon, everyone will be driving them." Simon was telling Colin enthusiastically. "The need for horses is going to diminish."

"In America, they're already quite popular." Colin agreed. Nora let out a long exhale of irritation and swatted her cousin on the arm.

"It's pathetic enough that I'm spending my night on the arm of my cousin." She grumbled. "Don't make me listen to business."

"Habit." Colin shrugged; grinning at her while Simon gave him her card.

"Anyway," Anna's brother went on, "I'd love to have a meeting sometime. We are in the same field, after all."

"Oh absolutely, I'll let you know Monday." Colin told him, turning to Anna and nodding politely. "Miss Reynolds."

"Monsieur Moreau." Anna said, trying to remind herself that tonight she was going to be Flash. His eyes flickered with amusement.

"How nice of you to accompany your brother tonight." He told her, winking. Anna felt her face flush, remembering her rejection of him.

"Yes well, _somebody _has to tolerate him." She quipped, somehow feigning confidence. Simon gave her a look, chuckling.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to." She insisted, looking around as the lights dimmed to indicate that it was time to find their seats. They all said their goodbyes and parted ways, but Anna thought that Colin's eyes lingered momentarily on her.

* * *

><p>Colin could see Anna Reynolds from his seat. She was just across the aisle from him, seated beside her brother. He'd found her to be attractive the prior two times that they'd met, but tonight…<p>

She was unearthly.

Her golden hair waved delicately back from her doll-like face, creating a sort of blonde halo. It was topped with a pearl confection, making her seem some sort of lost princess. That _color _on her…cerulean to match those blue sky eyes she possessed. It made him wish that she had agreed to come with him instead of her brother.

Certainly she hadn't turned him down in favor of her brother. In fact, it had been indicated that Simon was supposed to have attended with his wife, Colin's cousin Julienne. She was under the weather due to her delicate condition. So _why_ had she rejected him?

Colin for the life of himself would never understand the inner workings of the female mind.

Why had Flash not told him her name? How would she react to the last letter? Would she take his bait and come to find him? Perhaps she was in this very room…perhaps she, along with much of Parisian society had come to see the show, which he could not remember the name of presently. Looking down at the program, he read _A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare._

Looking once more at Anna, he noticed her eyes were on him and gave her a smile, indicating that he had no idea what was happening. She reluctantly returned his smile and turned her face forward, looking very intently on the action. Colin tried to enjoy the play, he truly did. His mind was just everywhere else. It wasn't until it was over and the lights came up that he realized he could not remember one thing that had happened.

Nora looked somewhat soothed from her earlier sour mood. She was smiling, at least. That was a good thing.

"The colors were beautiful…and it was so romantic, don't you think?" Nora asked. Colin turned to her, bemused.

"What?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh, you are a _detestable_ date, Colin Moreau." She informed him, but laughed despite herself. "Come on; let's go to the reception before all of the little old ladies steal the food." Colin gave his cousin his arm, leading her through the crowd. Simon and Anna Reynolds were just ahead of them, talking softly back and forth.

"I didn't understand a word of it." Simon was complaining, shaking his head. Anna chuckled melodically.

"It's _poetry_, Simon. You're far too literal minded a person to appreciate it."

"I just don't understand how putting some kind of magic nectar on somebody's eyelids will make them fall in love with someone else." Reynolds shook his head.

"It's a fairytale." Anna countered gently, knowing exactly how to speak to her brother. "It's beautiful." Somehow, they all made it out into the reception area.

"I'm going to find Giselle and Beau to make sure they haven't torn each other to shreds." Nora informed Colin once they had each accepted a glass of champagne. He didn't mind at all. In fact, it gave him the chance to scan the room for possible matches for Flash. The sea of gray hair was endless, it seemed. There were not as many young ladies as he would have thought. The first one who caught his eye was standing nearby, looking undecidedly into her own champagne.

"Miss Reynolds?" Colin asked, stepping toward her. Her shoulders jerked as she jumped a bit.

"Oh, hello again." She smiled warmly at him, sending a disgusting wave of euphoria through his gut. Her eyes were luminous in the dim chandelier light, casting a honeyed glow over her face and the exposed area above her lace bodice. "My brother has been sucked into the world of business, I'm afraid." She pointed to where Simon Reynolds was chatting with two gentlemen.

"And leaving you to the lecherous stares of all these old men?" Colin chuckled. Anna turned pink, but kept her smile.

"I'll survive." She assured him, sipping her drink. "As long as I don't go near the éclairs." She added with a wink. "My mother would certainly murder me if I ruined this dress the first night out in it." Colin laughed, feeling the oddest sense of déjà vu listening to her talk. The timbre of her voice seemed very familiar to him, though he couldn't think why.

"What does the 'C' stand for?" He asked, noting the initials on her satin reticule around her wrist.

"Sorry?" She asked, meeting his eyes in confusion. He slowly pointed to the embroidered letters. "Oh! Christine." She explained. "It's my middle name. For my Godmother, the Comtesse de Chagny."

"Ah." Colin acknowledged. "I wasn't aware that you were Lady de Chagny's Godchild."

"Yes," Anna remarked. "She and my mother were raised as sisters by my grandmother. Lady de Chagny was an orphan, and my grandmother was very good friends with her father. Since she had no one else, she took Christine in. She and my mother were extremely close."

"Well, that does make sense." He said, studying Anna's hair. "I never noticed before, but you have red in your hair." He told her. Anna smiled, blushing again. Colin thought to himself that there was really no lovelier sight than a prettily blushing woman.

"I inherited that from Grandmother." She admitted. "Still blonde, but just slightly different from the rest of the family. Like everything else." He heard her add under her breath. Attempting to steer the direction of the conversation elsewhere, he gestured to her dress.

"You know, if you don't mind my being completely inappropriate for a moment, I must confess that you should most definitely wear that color more often. It exactly matches the color of your eyes, you know."

"That's what Mother told me." Anna laughed, shrugging helplessly. "I can't tell her she's right. There will be no living with her."

"No, of course. Just between us." Colin assured her, seeing the fragile way she held the stem of her glass between her fingers as she lifted it to her lips for another sip. "It's my favorite color, you know." Her eyes turned up toward his momentarily, full of hesitation once again. Perhaps he had come on too strong.

"I didn't know that." She said, offering him another one of her porcelain doll smiles. His eyes fell to her free hand, which appeared to be nervously toying with the pearls sewn onto her gown.

"Yes, that exact shade." He went on, watching her reaction of mild surprise. At least she didn't look bored. "What is your favorite color?" He heard himself utter, thinking of Flash's initial description of her love of the color green. A cautious smile made her bite her bottom lip sweetly.

"What color do _you_ think is my favorite?" She asked cleverly. Was she flirting or did merely not know how engaging she was?

"Pink?" He guessed, opting for the most common answer. Anna's attractive little nose scrunch up in distaste when she shook her head. "Purple?" Again, she indicated he was wrong. Taking a chance, Colin felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Green?"

Anna did not get a chance to answer, however, as her brother rejoined them wearily at precisely that moment.

"Apologies." He said, kissing his sister's cheek. "That man will talk for hours if you allow him. I had to hear stories about the war from forty years ago. He's nearly eighty, you know."

"Bless him." Anna said affectionately, staring after the elderly man. "We should all be so lucky to live that long." Simon grunted in response.

"Come Sis, dance with me?" He said, holding his hand out to Anna, who set her champagne glass down on the table and set her small gloved hand into her brother's, giving Colin a mock resigned lock.

"He's only asking me so I don't get asked by any other gentlemen." She grinned mischievously. "Overprotective."

"Trust me, sweetheart, you don't want to dance with these old lechers." Simon Reynolds insisted to his sister.

"Your brother is right." Colin agreed, unable to stop smiling. "Perhaps I should find my own date." He watched the pair disappear into the crowd and fall into the waltz easily, keeping up easy conversation with each other. Once more, Anna's eyes flitted back to his. Nodding one last time, he turned back to finding Nora.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to pace things accordingly, but it's so hard when I just want to throw them into each others' arms for no good reason! haha...don't worry, I won't. <strong>

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was an extremely warm early August day, with the sun bearing down vengefully. Anna had to be quick if she wanted to make it to her brother's house before lunch time. She was going to visit with her sister-in-law for the afternoon. Giselle and Nora were already there, no doubt waiting impatiently for her to arrive. Anna had decided to walk since it was only a few blocks, but changed her mind since she had a stop to make first. For the first time in her life, Anna Reynolds flagged down a taxicab, which was a gasoline powered automobile. Her brother was obviously right. Motor cars were the future of transportation. The driver impatiently asked her where she needed to go and she told him.

The Saint James and Albany Hotel.

It was the type of place where you knew the guests were all rich. The walls were an elegant marble and the floor shined in the late morning sun. Anna had never stayed in a hotel before in her entire life. She'd only ever been to London twice and those two times, her family had stayed with Lotte, who was the Duchess of Reddon and had room to spare.

Timidly, Anna approached the gleaming front desk, behind which a man wearing spectacles stood. She tried to remain inconspicuous, placing the envelope on the counter.

"May I help you, Mademoiselle?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously. He had obviously noted her lack of chaperone or companion.

"Yes. Please see that this gets to Monsieur Colin Moreau. Room two twenty-six." She answered in a very small voice, looking around nervously. If Colin were to walk through the lobby right now, it would all be over. She had taken a huge risk coming here personally. If her father or her brother ever found out that she was roaming Paris unaccompanied, she would probably be sent to a convent or locked in her room for eternity.

"Yes, Miss." The man told her when she produced a bill and gave it to him as compensation. He smiled warmly at her before she said her goodbye and rushed out, paranoid. Thankfully, the taxicab had waited for her just as she had asked and she would be able to arrive for lunch with Julienne and the twins in due time. She paid the driver handsomely for waiting for her and getting her to her destination in such a timely manner. The man kindly suggested travelling with a companion next time and gave her part of the generous tip she'd given him back.

"I have three daughters myself, Miss." He smiled at her. "My oldest is just around your age. You take care." She gave the driver a brilliant smile and hurried toward the door to her brother's home, smelling the cookies that Julienne was baking before she even reached the porch. It reminded her of home.

Anna rang the bell, which was immediately answered by her brother's housekeeper Bryna Angler, a maternal woman with graying reddish hair and warm brown eyes.

"Mademoiselle Annie." The woman smiled warmly, pulling Anna inside. "Madame Reynolds and her cousins are expecting you. Lunch has already been set out."

"I smell cookies, don't I?" Anna said with a grin. Madame Angler's eyes sparkled with fondness for her.

"You do…and you know our lady of the house makes the best." Anna gave the woman's hand a squeeze and scurried past her into the parlor, where Julienne was calmly discussing the redecorating of the new baby's room.

"Simon _insisted_ they rip out the lovely carpeting and put in new for her. He's picked out burgundy to set off the pink walls. Even though I am so sure in my heart she's a girl, I cannot help but feel sorry if it turns out to be a boy." Julienne giggled. "He'd better get used to the color pink."

"Sorry I'm late." Anna apologized, settling in to sit beside her. She said hello to Nora and to Giselle, who looked positively crestfallen.

"No worries, love." Julienne assured her, pouring some tea and handing it to Anna. "Have a sandwich and a croissant." Anna helped herself to the food, which was delicious as always. Simon's cook, Monsieur Gautreau was very talented. "Your brother would not stop gushing about how pretty you were yesterday evening." Julienne added, beaming at her. Anna could feel splotches of heat on her cheeks, but shrugged indifferently.

"I broke it off with Beau." Giselle said, breaking her moody silence. Anna stopped with the sandwich halfway to her mouth.

"Oh. I'm sorry, dear." She told her friend sympathetically. "I know how much you liked him."

"He called me immature." Giselle uttered bitterly. "I told him that if he couldn't make up his mind after _six_ months of courting me, then he wasn't worth my time." Sharing a look with her twin, she added, "I didn't want another situation like Lillian's." Anna nodded, remembering that their oldest sister had been engaged for half a decade to a man who had finally broken her heart to marry his employer's daughter.

Of course, this had been a good thing since James Westcliff had always loved her and he had helped her to mend. Unfortunately, Mercer Arnott had come back to woo her again. Recently, Lillian's former fiancé had poisoned James in retaliation to their engagement. James had nearly died, but thanks to Anna's brother and Roger Tiernay's quick thinking, he hadn't and he had lived to marry Lillian a few weeks before. Mercer had since fled to America to nurse his wounds after his father had bought his freedom from jail.

There was obviously nothing money couldn't buy.

"_And,_" Giselle went on, fueled by her hurt, "he told me he didn't want children! Can you believe that?"

"Simon always said he didn't want children and look at him now." Anna pointed out, gesturing to Julienne, who smiled fondly at the thought of her beloved husband. Giving her sister-in-law an apologetic look, she said, "You know that there'll be no living with him when she's born, don't you? You'll probably want to murder him most of the time."

Laughing, Julienne waved her hand casually. "I already _do_ half the time."

After they had eaten their lunch and had treated themselves to Julienne's dessert, Simon chose that moment to return home with a friend in tow. Anna could hear the two men talking animatedly about something or other. It sounded like locomotive engines. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Julienne coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like she was laughing to Anna. Giselle and Nora continued to banter back and forth in their strange form of speaking in shorthand about why men are useless.

Simon came into the room, followed by a slightly taller figure with dark, neatly combed hair. Anna's stomach dropped when she realized it was Colin. She purposely kept her eyes on Nora, pretending to listen intently to her.

"What you need to do is _stop_ being so bossy. Gentlemen hate being told what to do." Nora was instructing her sister.

"It's true." Simon quipped, kissing Julienne's hand. "Even when we're wrong, we need to feel like we're in the right. Our egos are much more fragile than one would think."

"Yours is clearly intact." Anna told her brother acidly, eliciting laughs from everyone present.

"My wife is an extremely adept manipulator." He answered quickly.

"Yes…I learned from the best." Julienne agreed. "Claire is probably the most manipulative woman I know."

"Poor Gustave." Colin mused quietly, though he was grinning.

"Well what am I _supposed_ to do?" Giselle asked, frustrated. "The man didn't have the sense of a goat."

"It's simple, Cousin." Colin told her confidently. "When you want a man to do something, make him think it was his idea. Works every time for my mother."

"Mine too." Julienne agreed. "I once watched Maman trick Dad into thinking that he wanted Esme to take riding lessons, when he'd been completely against it at first. And Dad's a genius!"

"Didn't he get her a thoroughbred pony?" Colin laughed.

"Yes!" Julienne nodded. "And then, when she was good at it, he said, 'See Evie, I told you she would be a brilliant rider!' and Maman just patted his arm and nodded and told him how smart he was."

"Oh that is so ridiculous." Giselle pouted, looking irritated. Her eyes settled on Anna, brightening. "Your turn, Anna. Out with it."

"I beg your pardon?" Anna asked, looking to Nora who shrugged, bewildered.

"Who is the mystery man?" She demanded, causing Simon's eyes to lock on Anna so quickly, she thought he might have hurt his neck turning his head. Everyone chuckled, indicating that her face was a decidedly unbecoming shade of pink.

"There is _no_ man!" She replied forcefully, glaring at Giselle, who looked satisfied that the conversation had steered away from _her_ romance woes.

"Girls, leave her be." Julienne defended her, putting an arm around Anna's shoulders.

"There _is._" Nora insisted, joining her twin in the argument. "Our sister Lucy is good friends with Grace."

"So?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. Inwardly, she cursed her older sister who had a big mouth and was unable to keep a secret…even if it wasn't correct. As lovely as Gracie was, she was a terrible gossip. She fully intended to give her sister a talking to later and reached for her tea.

"_So._" Giselle inserted, "Grace told Lucy, who told Jane, who told _us_ that _you've _been corresponding with someone."

Anna spit out her tea, choking violently.

"Girls!" Julienne scolded, patting Anna's back and handing her a napkin calmly. Anna did not look at anyone as she attempted to regain control of her voice.

"You _are_ aren't you?" Nora exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly together. Composing herself, Anna stared her friend in the eye as convincingly as she could manage. She could feel Colin Moreau's eyes on her.

"Absolutely _not._" She told them. Simon had crossed his legs and was rubbing his temple as if she had brought the worst possible stress on him. It irritated her because she had a father…a wonderful man, who knew what was best for her. Anna did not need guidance from a bull-headed mule like Simon. Nora rolled her eyes at Anna, still giggling.

"Oh come now, I correspond with _at least_ two men at a time!"

"Nora, that is not something we should advertise, love." Julienne intervened, giving her husband a cautious look. Simon looked torn between irritation and laughter. "And if Anna _is_ corresponding with a young man, it is not our business." Anna noticed that Colin was still watching her with a look of morbid fascination on his devilishly handsome face, almost as if he were wondering…

"Grace did say you sent a letter to someone, but she didn't say to whom." Simon agreed finally, speaking quietly. Julienne sighed in defeat.

Thinking quickly, Anna nodded. "Oh, _that_ letter! Yes, I did. I wrote to Lotte. She wants me to visit in the fall." Nora was still eyeing her with wary suspicion.

"I don't believe you." She said pointedly to which Anna laughed.

"I don't _care._" She replied acidly. "Believe what you want. My sister needs to learn to keep her mouth shut. Especially when she's incorrect."

"She just wants you to be happy, dear." Julienne assured Anna, squeezing her shoulders. Glancing back at Colin, he'd relaxed again, but she thought she detected a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Of course, she could have well imagined it. She looked to her brother, who was staring at Julienne with a ridiculous, love struck gaze. Anna was so envious of them, she could scream with jealousy.

"Oh drat." Giselle said disdainfully, pointing to Anna's skirt. "Don't look now, Anna, but there's a spider by your feet."

"_A what?"_ Anna whispered, freezing when she saw the black creature crawling near the hem of her day dress. The next few moments happened so fast, she probably wouldn't remember in great detail what had happened.

First, she leapt across the coffee table and into the lap of Colin Moreau so fast and so hard that he let out a cry of surprise.

Two, she thought but she wasn't sure that she had broken at _least _one dish.

And three, she fainted in his arms.

* * *

><p>The morning had started normally enough, with Colin rising at seven as he did every morning. He read the paper while he took breakfast. At precisely ten-fifteen, after he had shaved and dressed, he received a message from Simon Reynolds to meet him in the restaurant at half past twelve to discuss business.<p>

At exactly noon, there was a knock on his door. Colin opened it to reveal a hotel employee with a letter that had arrived for him.

"This just came. Delivered personally." The man informed him. Colin recognized Flash's handwriting instantly, feeling his heart clench at the thought that she had been mere feet away from him.

"Did you see the girl? What did she look like? What was her name?" Colin asked desperately, watching the bespectacled man's eyes grow huge. He shook his head, sputtering.

"I didn't see her, Sir." He replied meekly. "I was just told to bring it to you."

"Oh, I see." Colin sighed, thanking him and shutting the door. Sinking into the desk chair, he opened the letter with his fingertip, sliding it easily underneath the sealed flap.

_My dearest Colin, _

_It isn't so much you knowing my identity that I am afraid of. I'm afraid of losing this…this easy correspondence. I like talking to you…I find myself wanting to tell you everything about me, including the __bad__ things. It's not something I am used to. _

_So, I'll start with the bad. To name a few, I am impulsive (obviously), I am a __deplorable__ cook, I am deathly afraid of spiders to the point where I cannot even function in one's presence, and I sometimes talk with my mouth full (To my mother's chagrin). _

_The things I like about myself? I think I'm passably attractive in a physical sense. I like my hair color. I am good with watercolors, I can knit, and I can sing (though not well enough to be a professional). _

_Is it my imagination, or are things changing in these letters? I had just intended it to be an innocent correspondence, but I don't think it is anymore. I don't think you do either. I'm not good at this, Colin. I've never even been kissed…I don't know the first thing about love or courtship. I'm afraid of it and yet, I want it more than anything. Most of all, I'm afraid that if I were to reveal who I am to you, that you would be disappointed in my identity and I don't think I could bear that. You're idealizing me because I am a mystery to you. Once you find out whom I am, the thrill of the chase will be gone and all that you will see is a silly girl who needs to learn to think before she acts. I'm sure of it. _

_Don't try to find me, Colin. I'm nothing special. I have nothing to offer you that you couldn't get from another, better woman. You deserve someone better. Perhaps I have fallen in love with you already, foolish girl that I am. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I will think of you. _

_Always, _

_Flash _

Colin stared, unseeing, at the words written on the paper held between his fingers. He could not understand why it had upset him so badly, but he felt physically sick.

_Don't try to find me, Colin. I'm nothing special._

The words rang over and over again through his mind and his vision. They were horrible, offensive words and they were _wrong_. How could the girl who had written these charming letters be anything _but _ special? It made no sense.

_Once you find out whom I am, the thrill of the chase will be gone and all that you will see is a silly girl who needs to learn to think before she acts. I'm sure of it._

Ridiculous. Colin had never chased a girl in his life and had no intentions of starting now. He had been with women in his life, but he'd never enjoyed the flirting or the courtship rules. He _hated_ the chase, if truth were to be told and if he had it his way, he would find the girl and simply marry her and be done with it. He had no desire to go on carriage rides, or walks in gardens, or outings to museums while a chaperone hovered nearby watching their every move. He had never understood the codes women tried to use with their hand fans at balls, and certainly did not care if a woman opened and shut her fan that she meant for him to kiss her. How utterly ridiculous! Colin despised silly games.

Pocketing the letter, he forced himself to calm down and decided to head down to the restaurant and order a drink to soothe his nerves. Simon had already arrived and was seated at a table, waiting patiently with a glass of brandy. Colin quickly ordered the same.

"How is Julienne feeling today?" Colin asked, remembering that his cousin had been sick the previous evening. Simon smiled.

"Much better, thank you. She has her good and bad days." He explained, sipping his drink. The waiter came back and set down Colin's own drink, which he sampled with no delay.

"You two should come visit London once your baby is born." Colin insisted, thinking of how his mother would love seeing a new baby since his nephews were growing faster every week. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Julienne would love that. She speaks fondly of your mother." He said, pulling out his cigarettes and lighting one. He offered one to Colin, who declined. He'd never been a good smoker. It didn't suit him.

"I only smoke when I drink. Or when I'm nervous." Simon explained.

"Oh, I don't mind. I have a breathing condition." Colin informed him. "I've never been able to handle it."

"Ah." The blond man responded. "Well, I'm going to cut to the chase. You have had remarkable luck with your investments and you obviously know your way around the business world."

"I've had mild success." Colin concurred.

"Don't be modest, Moreau." Simon told him, "You're filthy rich." Colin grinned, despite himself.

"Well, if we're being _technical._"

"James Westcliff and I run a financial advising company…we target mostly corporations, though we also have individual clients as well. I figured, since you know your way around the economy and numbers, you could be an asset to us."

"How so?" Colin inquired curiously.

"We are in the midst of trying to procure an electric company. I think since you know both sides of the spectrum, you could help us to talk them into it. We will be making a presentation on Monday afternoon to them. You could make them see it from their own perspective, if you will." Simon told him.

"I'm flattered." Colin replied sincerely. "The truth is, I can't guarantee you any success."

"Look, I am not saying you have to succeed…but it wouldn't hurt to try. And just think, if it all works out, I have a new client and you have a new investment opportunity. They say you have the "magic touch."" Simon laughed.

"Well," Colin said thoughtfully, swirling the brandy around mindlessly in his glass. "I am here through the end of September. I certainly would be willing to try to help, though I must confess, I don't know how convincing I am."

"Well, you certainly seemed to make a good impression on my sister." Simon told him mildly, grinning across the table. Colin stared at the man in surprise.

"She's a lovely young lady." He assured Simon. "One whom any man would be lucky to have."

"Indeed." Simon agreed, raising his glass.

The two men ate lunch, keeping up an easy like-minded conversation. Simon stood, upon paying for the meal.

"My wife wanted me to tell you that she would love to see you if you have no plans for the evening." He said, straightening his jacket.

"Of course, I would like that." Colin countered, following Simon Reynolds back into the hotel and out to the street, where a motor cab was hailed for them. Colin clandestinely thought that he rather liked the new century with its new developments.

Colin was surprised to see his twin cousins visiting with Julienne already, along with another visitor, Miss Anna Reynolds, Simon's sister. Remembering how lovely she had looked at the theater the night before, he swallowed. She was just as lovely today, though in a less intimidating, wholesome and sweet way. Her light blue eyes met his when he followed her brother inside, though he noticed some sadness in them.

The conversation had all been very mild and uninteresting until the twins had begun to badger Anna about writing letters to a gentleman. That had caught his attention. Of course, the girl had denied it vehemently, and had even provided an alibi. Lotte Granger, the Duchess of Reddon, who was at least a decade older than Anna. Of course, Colin remembered that Lady de Chagny was Anna's Godmother, and since Lotte was the Comtesse's daughter, it stood to reason that they would all be somewhat close. He was simply looking for reasons to believe that anyone could be Flash. Especially after that letter. Everyone had finally calmed down, and Anna's color had gone back to a decent shade of pink rather than the dark shade she had been whilst being teased by her friends.

Until she saw the spider.

Colin had never seen a woman who was wearing such a vast amount of layers and a corset, move so fast. She flew across the table and, to his own horror, straight onto his lap, knocking the wind out of him momentarily. They locked eyes for less than a second before she went limp in his arms.

Julienne panicked, standing up and looking at her husband.

"Shall I send for a doctor?" She cried, holding her hand to her face while Colin gently sank onto the carpeted floor with Anna and laid her head in his lap, feeling her pulse. Simon Reynolds was very calm about the whole situation, coming over to inspect her with a sigh after disposing of the offending insect.

"Sweetheart," He addressed his wife, "Will you fetch a wet cloth for me?"

"Of course, my love." Julienne disappeared through the door to the parlor with quick steps. She returned a moment later, her heels clicking in the hallway. Kneeling beside Colin, she lovingly dabbed at Anna's delicate face. The sky blue eyes fluttered open, trying desperately to focus. He stared down at her, continuing to brush her hair back in soothing strokes.

"Colin…" Anna murmured, alarming him slightly when she began to reach up for him and then, thinking better of herself and scrambling to sit up. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Nora told her dryly, sharing a look with her sister, who was trying to hide a smirk.

"Oh." Anna said, swallowing.

"Still afraid of spiders, I see." Simon Reynolds teased his sister, handing her a glass of water. "Drink, firebrand." Colin tensed up, staring at Anna again with sickening longing.

_I am deathly afraid of spiders to the point where I cannot even function in one's presence. _

Colin shook his head, reminding himself that most women disliked spiders, but he could not push the thought from his mind for a moment. Could Anna Reynolds be his Flash? Scolding himself, he remembered that Flash did not want him to find her until a new thought began to form in his mind.

Unless she could be persuaded to reveal herself.

What if he courted Anna Reynolds? Wouldn't Flash become jealous if she had truly fallen in love with him? Perhaps what she needed was a push…bait.

Colin decided immediately to speak with Anna's father the following morning about courting her. He would endure the frivolous outings…the dancing…the fan codes…all of it.

"Well, we must be getting home." Giselle said, standing and turning expectantly to her sister, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, our mother has some sort of family dinner planned. James and Lillian, Lucy and Michel, and Jane and Heath are coming…I think they want to tell us something."

"If Mother is expecting again, I'm going to throw myself off the roof." Giselle muttered before the two said their goodbyes. Simon and Julienne moved to walk them out as Colin helped Anna to sit on the settee. Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"I was bitten as a child." Anna finally said, sounding weak still.

"What?" Colin replied, confused, watching her face redden in embarrassment.

"By a spider." She explained. "Just here." She held out her arm to show him a small, faded scar on her wrist. "I was very sick…I nearly died. Simon was already at university."

"Oh." Colin responded, surprised. "That must have been awful."

"I don't remember." She admitted thoughtfully. "The doctor told my parents that I had a rare reaction to it. My throat closed up and I couldn't breathe. I remember hurting here—" She touched her hand to her heart. "—and my mother just kept holding me and telling me 'Hold on, just hold on.' And I did…and here I am, but to this day I am terrified of them, no matter how miniscule of a spider it is."

"That's very understandable." Colin agreed mildly. "When I was a boy, my brother and I decided to take the swords down out of my father's trophy room and play war. I ended up being stabbed in the side with it." Anna did not look surprised to hear this in the least, though she did wince.

"Can I see?" She whispered, swallowing. Colin hesitated momentarily before he discreetly opened his jacket and lifted his shirt to show her the visible part of the jagged old scar on his side. To his surprise she reached out and pressed her finger to it, making him jump. "Sorry!" She cried as he swiftly tucked his shirt back in. "Did I hurt you?"

"Of course not." He assured her. "Just slightly ticklish."

_Not to mention, if your brother had seen that, we would be married by week's end._

"Anna, I would like to ask you something while we have a moment of privacy." She watched him expectantly, clasping her hands in her lap. "I would like to ask your father's permission to court you." He finished, to which she gasped.

"_Me?_" She asked, shocked. "_Why?"_

"I like you, Anna. I think you're funny and engaging, not to mention beautiful." Once again, her cheeks were pink.

"I'm not that interesting." She insisted, looking down. Colin shakes his head in disbelief.

"What _is_ it with you French women? Is there insecurity in the water or something?"

"What?" Anna lifted her eyes to his, slightly offended.

"Nothing." He told her, taking one of her hands. "It's of no consequence. Anna, I am the second son of an Earl. I will never hold a title. I have a fortune that I have mostly made on my own. I have a townhouse in London with a cook, a housekeeper, a butler and one maid. My ideal way of passing time is doing my taxes." She smiled at this. "I live by a schedule, follow a routine and I eat my meals at precisely the same time every day. I am probably the most boring man you'll ever meet."

"Perhaps more _predictable_ than boring." She suggested, but he could see her warming to him.

"I'm the youngest child, I have an older brother who is as fussy as a newborn, my older sister can't keep a secret and I constantly question whether or not I'm good enough. I've never been courted. I don't know _how_ to be courted." She chuckled sweetly. "I think men take one look at my brother and stay away from me."

"Your brother likes _me_." Colin pointed out, grinning at her.

"I'm ten years younger than you." She observed, as if that were ample reason for him to stay away.

"Oh, you're saying you don't like older men?" He joked, looking down into her sparkling eyes.

"I was referring to you thinking of_ me_ as too young." Her eyes were so unsure that he felt a tiny tug at his heartstrings.

"Anna, this may surprise you, but most men would kill to get an attractive woman ten years younger than himself." Colin confessed, making her giggle – a tiny, lilting sound. "I'll talk to your father tomorrow." Her head moved in the slightest of bobs in acknowledgement.

"If you wish." She told him with a sigh, making him laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to be clear, Colin is not going to find out the identity of Flash for certain for a little while longer. <strong>

**But that's just the beginning. We're going to see some familiar faces and have perhaps a brush with death or two. I hope it will be a fun ride. Oh, and I did the research. There were definitely motor taxicabs in Paris in 1903 on. :) Ah, the Industrial Revolution. **

**S**


	5. Chapter 5

Colin was seated in the Reynolds's parlor by a butler, as Anna's father was summoned by him. He had only courted three women seriously in his life, and although he had done this before, he still felt a surge of nervousness. If Simon Reynolds was any indication of the men in this family, then he wasn't looking forward to his father's reaction.

Brett Reynolds looked precisely like his son, down to the gleam of mischief in his blue eyes. He sat down in an armchair, crossing his legs and giving Colin a knowing look.

"Monsieur Moreau. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, grinning at Colin and putting him at ease. The intensity that literally seemed to pour out of Simon was absent in his father, though the promise of it was definitely present.

"Monsieur Reynolds," Colin began, remembering that he was a thirty year old man and not a boy of eighteen. "I have come to ask permission to court your daughter, Anna." A slow smile spread over the man's face and his head tilted thoughtfully to the side.

"Have you?" He replied, looking quite amused. "I can't say I'm surprised. Annie is a lovely girl, whom anyone would be lucky to have."

"Exactly." Colin agreed.

"I'm going to be perfectly candid with you, Moreau." Reynolds said, clasping his hands together while a completely new look came into his eyes. "Annie is very special to me, not only because she is my daughter, but she is my youngest." He sighed. "Before my two youngest daughters were born, we lost a little girl. She was killed in a terrible accident." Colin's mouth fell open in horror, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry." He blurted, watching the man nod in thanks.

"Her name was Rose. We were numb for a long time, my wife especially. She was pregnant at the time with our daughter Grace, who was such a wonderful blessing in her own right. It was Anna who saved her though. Plucky, independent Annie. She amused us endlessly with her clever little conversations and fast thinking. She made Meg laugh, which was something that she hadn't done enough of since Rose had been killed." Reynolds met Colin's eyes. "I would hate to see that quality in her quashed."

"Oh, absolutely." Colin acquiesced. "It's what drew me to her." A slight grin, threatened at the corners of Reynolds's mouth.

"You have my complete blessing to court Annie." He said, surprising Colin. "I only ask that your intentions be serious toward her if you continue to court her. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Monsieur, I am not the type of man who likes to play games with the hearts of women. I have never been the type to cavort with numerous ladies as so many before me have. The truth of it is, I am thirty years old. I have my own home, my own fortune, and I am looking for someone to share it with. Until now, I have not met anyone I could imagine spending the rest of my life with." This seemed to please Reynolds greatly, as he leaned forward to shake Colin's hand.

Mme. Reynolds entered the room a moment later, looking at them with thinly veiled curiosity. Though Colin could see the resemblance between her and Anna, he thought that Anna was a perfect mixture of her two parents.

"Darling," Reynolds said, reaching for his wife. "Go upstairs and inform Annie that she has a visitor." Colin could not deny the excitement he saw in Mme. Reynolds's lovely face as she nodded and left the room hastily. Colin stood, straightening the front of his coat as he waited for the women to come into the room.

From above, he heard a loud feminine shriek ring through the air, echoing throughout the house. Reynolds tore toward the staircase, followed closely by Colin, and they were halfway up the stairs when Colin was nearly run down by flash of black, trailed immediately by a flash of pink with blonde hair.

Anna did not even stop to look at him as she brushed past Colin, chasing the animal frantically. Bewildered, Colin stumbled back down the stairs with Anna's parents and walked with them into the parlor, where their daughter was crouched beside the sofa, looking underneath.

"Anna—" Her mother began uneasily, looking to her husband for guidance.

"She has a _mouse,_ Pa!" Anna cried, looking back at them. Colin was struck by how adorable she looked, even though she was completely panicked. Swiftly, he moved to crouch in front of her and took a look underneath the sofa. The cat was sitting proudly there, with the tail of the mouse dangling dangerously from her mouth, her amber eyes were aglow. It was as if she was daring them to catch her, her long, elegant tail was whipping back and forth.

Colin did not have much experience with felines, but from what he knew about them, they were keenly intelligent and fast. She would need to be outwitted, and it wouldn't be easy.

"_Cleopatra!"_ Anna hissed at her pet, reaching for her unsuccessfully as the cat sped from beneath the sofa and across the room to take refuge beneath a chair.

"Darling, she's a cat. She's supposed to catch mice." Reynolds assured his daughter, who had now flown to the opposite side of the room. Colin calmly assessed the situation and pulled Anna to her feet.

"Wait…make her think she's won." He told her, pointing to beneath the chair. "You named your cat, Cleopatra?" He added, laughing. He felt her entire body tense for a moment, watching as she slowly met his eyes with obvious dread. A resigned sigh made her shoulders slump in defeat.

"She's an Abyssinian. See how her ears are very large and her face is so exotic looking?" Colin hadn't really noticed, but the fact that she was so invested in it, made him smile anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her parents share a mutual look of confusion." She's Egyptian." Anna added, looking toward her father again and moving out of Colin's grip. "She can't eat mice, Pa! They upset her stomach."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Fl—"

"_No_ Pa!" Anna cried, putting her hand desperately over her father's mouth to cut him off. Her blue eyes darted around the room quickly, lingering on Colin for a moment before she turned back to him. "She'll cast up her lunch all over the house and I'm sure Mother won't appreciate having mutilated mouse all over her lovely cream carpet." This caught Mme. Reynolds's attention. She gasped and clutched her husband's arm, so that he was now flanked by wife and daughter.

"Brett, _get _her!" Mme. Reynolds cried. The look of pleading he gave Colin would have been comical if the women hadn't been so distraught. Colin let out a long breath and gently bent in front of the chair. Cautiously, he extended his arm under the chair, just using it to agitate the cat into fleeing again. Colin was prepared this time, however, and caught her by surprise, wrapping his hand around her squirming, sinewy body. The offending rodent tumbled from her mouth and rolled onto the carpet, eliciting a shriek from Mme. Reynolds.

To his utter shock, the mouse was still alive, thrashing around in disoriented fury. Reynolds produced his handkerchief and swiftly caught the creature to take it outside while his wife sagged in relief against the arm of the sofa. Colin lifted the little gold name plate attached to the cat's collar and read the engraving.

_Cleo._

Drawing in a long breath, he forced his eyes away from the collar to look up at Anna Reynolds, whose mother was trying to pin a part of her hair that had come undone. Slowly, recognition dawned on him as he looked at Anna. It was too perfect, though he wasn't ready to acknowledge it for fear of the small chance that he could be wrong.

A vision of her sitting at a desk by candlelight, writing a letter presented itself into his mind. She would have her lovely reddish gold hair loosely plaiting and hanging in a delightful rope down her back. Her delicate eyebrows would be furrowed while a small secretive smile played on her beautiful lips.

Anna looked up at him and Colin couldn't help himself, he grinned.

* * *

><p>"You're never going to believe what's happening." Julienne Reynolds told her sister Esme Tiernay, as the two strolled through her garden. Esme's fiery light auburn hair glowed in the August sun.<p>

"Let me guess, you're pregnant." Esme quipped, grinning impishly up at her. Julienne rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?" She retorted, linking her arm through Esme's. "No, _listen._ Colin is courting Anna Reynolds! He's gone to ask permission from her father today." Esme gasped in excited surprise.

"I _knew_ he was distracted!" She cried triumphantly. "In London at Bella's, he was very vague and he left early. Gabrielle said he's been working late and avoiding everybody. I wonder if she's who he's been corresponding with."

"Well, _that_'s the thing, Es." Julienne told her conspiratorially, pulling her onto the back terrace, where lemonade had been set out for them by Mme. Angler. She set about pouring the chilled liquid into glasses for them and handed one to Esme. "Both Colin and Anna were here the other day, and Colin asked me briefly if I knew a girl by the nickname of Flash."

"Flash?" Esme asked, making a face of confusion.

"Yes, apparently, he's been receiving letters from some anonymous young lady from Paris, with only a post office box as a return address. She only signs the letters 'Flash.'"

"How odd!" Esme cried, intrigued. Her blue eyes, identical to Julienne's, were alight with excitement.

"So," Julienne continued, "I told Simon about it when we were in bed together that night after we—" She cut off, turning bright red and sending her sister into a fit of laughter. "Well, I told him about it…and he said, 'Flash? Her nickname is Flash?' So I said, 'Yes.'" Julienne set her drink aside and leaned toward Esme.

"So what happened?" Esme demanded to know, sounding breathless with anticipation.

"So, Simon sat _bolt_ upright in bed and looked at me. He said, 'Flash is my father's nickname for _Anna_!'"

"_No!"_ Esme cried, delighted.

"That's not even the best part!" Julienne exclaimed, sounding like a young girl in her excitement. "Colin is now courting Anna, and he has _no_ idea that she's Flash!"

"What did Simon say?" Julienne's smiled widened.

"He was, of course, a boar about it, but after some persuasion, I was able to convince him to leave it in his father's capable hands." She informed Esme, who smirked at her sister knowingly.

"What kind of persuasion?" Esme teased, waggling her eyebrows. Julienne reached over and swatted her sister on the arm.

"You've been married long enough to know what kind of persuasion." Her blue eyes narrowed affectionately on her younger sister. "Longer than anyone knows." Esme blushed, remembering that she'd secretly eloped with Roger before her wedding.

"I had to have him." Esme shrugged unapologetically. "I stole his virtue." Julienne raised an eyebrow, eyeing her sister cynically.

"Yes, I'm sure. He was an innocent before you." Julienne laughed.

"And poor, virginal Simon will never recover from the way you seduced him." Esme added, doubling over. It was common knowledge that Simon had been a rake of the worst kind before he'd compromised Julienne and married her. In the three months they had been married, he had completely changed, becoming not only affectionate, but genuinely loving. He still portrayed that outward display of masculinity, but when he was alone with his wife, he became a sentimental ball of mush. And when anyone mentioned the baby, he became equally nauseating (as his sister said). Julienne, of course, adored Simon and everything he did, so naturally she was not the best authority on his faults.

"Can we expect a baby for you and Roger soon?" Julienne asked her sister, who shook her head vigorously.

"_Goodness_ no." Esme insisted. "I'm enjoying having Roger all to myself right now. He says I'm insatiable."

"Stop." Julienne said quickly, covering her eyes against the onslaught of visions of her baby sister and Roger in bed together. "I understand. You're enjoying marital life."

"Immensely." Esme beamed, sipping her lemonade.

"By God, you're a handful, aren't you?" Julienne observed, watching her sister with a touch of wonder.

"Dad always said I'm precocious." Esme laughed.

"Understatement." Julienne muttered.

* * *

><p>A young man stepped off the train and onto the platform, refreshed from a short vacation though terribly humbled. His fair hair gleamed in the sunlight as he took in his surroundings.<p>

He'd come home, now it was time to try and rebuild the life he'd destroyed. He simply didn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter than usual, but necessary. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?" Anna asked Colin, looking out the window of the car to see if she could determine it by watching. Colin smiled at down at her, taking her by surprise when he reached down to take her hand.

"You'll see." He told her calmly. "I'm surprised that your mother didn't accompany us. Usually, a young lady is supposed to have a chaperone."

"It's a bit more lenient here in France." Anna told him. "England has so many rules when it comes to courting, my head would spin just thinking about them! Not to mention, I suspect Mother wants to marry me off so badly, that she let me stay in your hotel room, if you asked."

"I doubt that." He chuckled. "What would be considered scandalous?" Colin asked, a teasing note in his deep voice. Anna felt her face flush.

"Kissing in public would be somewhat scandalous." She answered truthfully. "Holding hands is generally accepted."

"Good Lord, in England, you aren't even supposed to talk about body parts in front of the opposite sex." Colin exclaimed, grinning rakishly.

"Really? So if I were to tell someone that my stomach hurt—"

"They would probably act like you just shot their dog." Colin replied. Anna laughed at this, though she was curious about it. She had been to London twice, and both times, she was too young to notice anything different about it. "We've arrived." Opening the door, he quickly paid the driver and held his hand out for her to take. She could feel the warmth of his palm through her glove, but for a moment, she wished that she could take her glove off to feel his skin against hers.

Looking up as she exited the car, Anna realized that he'd brought her to the Eiffel Tower, the great hulking metal creation that everyone had made such a fuss over when it had been built. Even though it had been seven years since it had been erected, Anna had never been to visit it and was surprised by the amount of tourists that were crowded around, taking photographs and buying souvenirs.

"Astounding, isn't it?" Colin asked, offering her his arm which she took. Anna nodded, walking with him toward it.

"People were angry when they built it. They said it ruined the Paris skyline…that it cast a shadow over the city." Anna said, looking up at it. "Of course, once it became so popular, they warmed up to it."

"I see it as the mark of a changing world. It's constructed of steel and iron, the very foundations of the Industrial Revolution." Colin gestured around. "Take a good look at this, Anna. A hundred years from now, it's going to look completely different. You wouldn't recognize it."

"You sound like Simon." She told him, laughing before she muttered, "I'm being courted by my brother." Colin smiled, but he did not laugh. Anna studied his profile as they strolled, noticing that his eyes seemed extremely light silver in the afternoon sun. "You're so put together." She heard herself say. He turned to look down at her.

"What?" Confusion laced his voice.

"You never look rumpled or unkempt. Your hair is _always_ brushed, and your tie is always perfect." It just tumbled out of her, but it made him smile slightly.

"Is that bad?" Colin asked cautiously. Anna stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, tilting her head.

"No…not bad." She allowed, swallowing.

"What then?" He asked, chuckling. In the sunlight, his eyes seemed to gleam silver down at her. Anna felt her breath quicken with longing, though she wasn't even sure what she wanted from him. Thus far, Colin had surprised her at every turn. She'd thought he would throw her first letter away without a thought, but he'd written back. Not only had he written back, he had come all the way to Paris and had extended his visit until the end of September. He'd asked to court _her_, when he could have had any woman in Paris or London or New York or…_anywhere_ really.

Anna wanted him. She wanted him so badly that her heart hurt. Being here with him, holding his arm and walking with him in public was too good to be true. She was absolutely terrified that he would take her home later and never speak to her again. Anna knew she would be devastated already if it ended badly…she was too afraid to hope.

"Anna, have I offended you?" Colin asked her worriedly, seeing her frown. Shaking her head, she looked down at the ground.

"No, of course not." She replied quietly, wringing her hands, a nervous habit.

"Look at me." He urged softly, but she shook her head. "Anna, look at me sweetheart." His voice was so soft, that her breath caught when he curved his finger under her chin, tipping her face upward so that she was looking up into his eyes. Colin was even taller than her brother, making her feel absolutely tiny.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said with blazing silver eyes. "You were talking and then, you stopped and looked so upset—"

"No." She sighed. "I'm not. Just distracted I'm afraid." Colin led her to an unoccupied bench and sat down beside her.

"Tell me something about yourself." He told her, sounding as if he were daring her. Anna slowly met his eyes, feeling an odd euphoria pleasantly wash over her, numbing her senses to anything else. She could vaguely smell the soap he'd used on his skin that morning. Anna jumped when his hand began to softly knead the back of her neck, soothing her jumbled nerves.

"What do you want to know?" She asked, closing her eyes in reluctant relief.

"Tell me about your childhood." His voice was even, steady, comforting. "Tell me about being the youngest of three." He paused. "Or was it four?"

Anna opened her eyes, staring at him contemplatively. Was he baiting her? He'd said that almost as if…he _knew._

"It's three." She insisted, hating the breathiness in her voice.

"Three then." Colin nodded amiably. "What was it like growing up? What did the three of you do for fun?"

"Simon was so much older, he wasn't around much because he was at school and then at university. Grace and I also liked to pretend to be princesses. We would take turns being the Prince. I usually had to play the Prince." Anna remembered ruefully. "When Simon was home, he would play sometimes. He always played the hero and rescued one of us from the other." A laugh escaped her, despite her extreme nervousness. Anna could feel his fingers brushing lightly over her hair.

"We played pirates." Colin admitted, grinning. "Thus, me ending up impaled with a sword. My mother was so angry with my father for not locking the trophy room, that she made him lock those swords away in a trunk." All of her fear began to slowly ebb when he laughed at this. "As punishment for being disobedient and destructive, we were forced to attend our little sisters 'tea party' and wear our mother's hats. She told us that if we didn't give a completely believable performance, we would have to keep attending until we did. Rafe was livid."

"I'll bet you never did anything like that again!" Anna exclaimed with a giggle.

"No." Colin agreed earnestly. "There's nothing like spending an afternoon in a hat adorned with fruit and bows to make a man see the error of his ways."

"I shall have to keep that in mind." Anna managed to say before descending into a fit of merriment.

"Now, don't go getting ideas, Miss Reynolds." Colin joked, playfully tickling her side. She swatted at him, wrestling her body away from him. "So you _are_ ticklish."

"So are you, if you recall." Anna reminded him, referring to when she'd touched his scar.

"Yes, ticklish." Colin nodded vaguely, sobering. "Come." He said, holding his hand out for her to take and standing. Anna did not hesitate this time, she took it without question and let him lead her back down the paved path. Nearby, a vendor was selling souvenirs, postcards and paintings and small miniature replicas of the Eiffel Tower. Colin immediately stopped and bought one, handing it over to her.

"What is this for?" She asked, admiring it.

"So you remember today, of course." Colin said, giving her another one of his brilliant smiles. Anna privately thought that she could live happily with the thought of those smiles. He leaned down closer to her ear and lowered his voice. "And so you don't forget who you came with." Anna went hot all over, feeling a blush in her cheeks. There was a strange, possessive tone in his voice, which reminded her of the tone her brother adopted when talking to his wife. She'd always found it revolting before, but when it was directed toward her by Colin, she was alarmed by the strange tingling in her stomach. Colin led her over to a grouping of trees behind a hedge though she still felt overheated, despite the generous shade.

"I'm going to call on you again, Anna." He told her, cupping her face and running the pad of his thumb over her cheek. She felt a momentary pang of sympathy for Flash, but reminded herself that _she_ was Flash and therefore, it was no betrayal. Then again, Colin certainly didn't know she was Flash…

Did he?

"I would like that." She said, but all that came out was a whisper.

"Would you?" He asked, lifting her hand in his and playing with the gloved fingers. Anna nodded and watched with widened eyes as he gingerly removed it from her small fingers. She drew an audible breath when he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger, sending jolts of fire down her legs and back up again. She felt dizzy as if she had drunk too much wine.

Colin's hazy eyes met hers and she saw him swallow, watching in fascination as his Adam's apple bobbed becomingly. Patting her hand, he pressed a chaste kiss to the back of it and began to replace her glove. Anna nearly sagged in disappointment. She'd thought – no, _hoped_ – that he was going to kiss her. He must have sensed her distress, looking back up into her eyes imploringly.

"What's wrong?"

Anna bit her lip, shaking her head. "It's nothing." She told him.

"It's something." He insisted, making her sigh.

"I just…" Anna looked away, gathering her courage. "I thought you were going to kiss me." She tried not to show her disappointment, but she must not have been successful because she heard a tender rumble of laughter.

"Did you want me to?" He asked curiously, watching her with unbridled enthrallment. She forced herself to look up at him again, her hand still clasped in his.

"I've never been." If it was possible, the gray of his eyes softened even further with affection.

"You are so darling." Colin spoke with reverence, as if she were the dearest person in the world. "You infatuate me endlessly, you know."

"I do?" Anna returned, trying to concentrate as her heart thumped wildly in her chest.

"Oh yes…your eyes are full of mischief, but sometimes, when you are caught off guard, there is such innocence that I am astounded by it. I could get lost in those eyes…" The backs of his fingers brushed over her cheek again.

"You barely know me." Anna protested weakly, making move close to her so that they were nearly front to front.

"I know you." He told her quietly, letting his hand rest against the side of her slender neck. "I know that you're terrified of spiders…I know that your middle name is Christine. I know that when you're nervous, your cheeks turn the sweetest shade of pink, making your eyes seem even bluer." His face moved closer to hers so that their foreheads were pressed together. Anna closed her eyes, feeling his warm breath on her lips. Still, he did not press forward. "Do you want to know what I want to know the most though?" She made some noise of agreement. His voice became nothing but a husky whisper. "You never did tell me your favorite color." Anna gasped audibly, keeping her eyes closed, unable to look up at him. "Tell me your favorite color, Anna."

"No." She murmured.

"_Tell_ me." Colin said again and Anna felt his other hand cradle the back of her inclined head. Anna no longer cared that she might be defeated, she simply needed to feel his lips on hers.

"Green." Her voice was unsteady, ragged. She heard his sharp intake of breath, closing her eyes tighter as she felt the gentle guidance of his hand on the back of her head. And then, the most wonderful thing happened.

Colin kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to keep these two apart longer, but they're not cooperating. Ah well, it's far from over. <strong>

**S**


	7. Chapter 7

Colin was vaguely aware of Anna's hands clutching his lapels as he continued to press inquisitive kisses to her lips. She'd sent him over the edge with her little admission, and he'd given her first kiss to her without regret. It seemed he could not get enough of her, angling his head more so that he could part her lips with the gentle pressure of his tongue. She sighed deeply at this, holding his jacket tighter in her gloved hands.

Patiently, Colin gently unclasped her hands from his jacket and brought them around his neck, allowing her to hold onto him while he continued his invasion of her delicious mouth. Holding her face in his fingertips, he pulled his mouth off of hers and buried his face into the sweet smelling skin of her neck. He felt one of her hands slide up into his hair and grip the neatly cropped locks in her tiny fist.

"You are so lovely." He rasped against her, careful to be gentle with her so as not to frighten her. The arousal drew over him in fast, agonizing waves, sweeping him up before he could contain it. "I want to cover you in flowers…all over your body." Her only response was a breathy unintelligible murmur.

"What did you say?" He asked, ghosting his lips over her cheeks and forehead, trying to regain some semblance of control.

"I said," She began shakily, "that it would be a waste of perfectly lovely flowers, wouldn't it?" Colin stopped, pulling back just far enough to look down at her passion flushed face. He was unable to stop the slow grin from appearing, and felt the smallest rumblings of mirth in his chest.

"You don't even know how charming you are." He mused, brushing a stray golden lock of hair from her eyes and smoothing it back. "It wouldn't be a waste of flowers, because nothing that adorned your body could ever be a waste of anything." He knew he was being completely inappropriate, but he couldn't seem to find it in his heart to care. She was staring at him with a sudden smirk, reaching up to touch his hair. Colin caught her hand in his and turned to kiss her palm, watching her eyes widen in shock.

"Incidentally, I have now seen what you look like rumpled and unkempt." She informed him, unable to keep the smile out of her voice. Colin had to restrain himself from kissing her again.

"And, your assessment?"

"It becomes you." She nodded, straightening his tie. "However, I don't want my parents to know I've practically tried to ravish you."

"_You_ ravished _me?_" Colin uttered incredulously. "I believe I was the one doing the ravishing, Darling." She seemed to consider this momentarily before shaking her head.

"No. I instigated it. You were being very respectable until I provoked you." She insisted sweetly, running her small hands over his hair. It was sheer torture, feeling her hands on him in any capacity.

"Sweetheart, you provoke me just by existing…one look from you and I'm driven mad." He confessed. "Since that first meeting, you've intrigued me."

"Are you referring to the incident in which you plowed me over and caused me to ruin my favorite dress?" She teased. Colin gave her a scandalized look.

"You told me it had been taken care of." He said, watching her eyes take on a roguish gleam.

"Of course I told you that." She remarked, "It wouldn't have been proper for you to pay for my clothing. It would have implied an attachment—"

"Which we've formed." Colin inserted.

"But we hadn't at the time." Anna pointed out sweetly. "And besides, ruining that dress was the reason you and I first spoke. I'd say it was a small sacrifice." Colin decided not to confront her on the matter of Flash for the time being, not wanting to detract from any of the glee he was feeling. She hadn't admitted to anything, though the evidence against her seemed pretty steep. All he knew was that if it _was_ her, and it seemed rather certain that it was, then he was immensely glad of it.

* * *

><p>Anna left the house before noon the following morning, hoping to be gone and back before her mother returned from her outing with Julienne. The two were picking out furniture for the baby's nursery. Anna had claimed a headache and had waited precisely five minutes after her mother left before rushing out of her house and down the street. It wasn't a long walk to the post office, only a few blocks.<p>

After her jaunt to the Eiffel Tower with Colin, she had vaguely remembered that he had probably written to Flash. She contemplated whether or not she should continue on with the letters. For a terrifying moment, she'd thought that Colin had caught her, but he hadn't said a word even after she'd admitted that her favorite color was green. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth, but she wouldn't even know how to begin.

_Colin, I've been deceiving you through letters and I'm too much of a coward to own up to it._

Yes, that would go well, she thought ruefully. He'd probably laugh in her face and return to England on the next boat.

As she'd suspected, there was a letter waiting in her post office box. Even though the reality of Colin was so much better than her fantasy, a thrill of delight still spread through her body like wildfire at the thought of reading what he had to say. She had almost exited the building when she collided with someone. Stepping back in apology, she stared up into a pair of light brown eyes.

"Oh dear. Forgive me." She told the young man quickly. He stared at her as if placing her for a moment, then smiled.

"It was my fault, I assure you." His voice was tired, weak. He looked like he may be a handsome man if he ever smiled, though she noted that he was rather sad looking. Dark circles and worry lines surrounded his eyes. He looked ill if truth be told.

"Thank you for your kindness, Sir." She replied, starting toward the door.

"Let me make it up to you." He said, following her. Taking a long breath, she shook her head.

"That would not be appropriate, sir—"

"Oh, nothing suggestive." He assured her. "Perhaps let me buy you some roasted almonds at the stand outside?" He motioned to the vendor stand set up outside the post office. The smell of cinnamon and sugar filled the air becomingly. Taking pity on him, Anna nodded.

"Thank you." She let him hold the door open for her as they stepped outside. He ordered the almonds and paid for them swiftly. She noticed a large ring on the middle finger of his right hand. There was some sort of family symbol on the middle of it along with the letter 'A'.

"My pleasure, Mademoiselle…?" He trailed off questioningly.

"Reynolds." She told him. "Anna Reynolds."

"No…you couldn't possibly be the sister of Simon Reynolds, could you?"

"I—yes." Anna replied, surprised. "I am. How did you—"

"Your brother and I are acquaintances of a sort." He told her, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yes?" Anna replied, looking around for a cab. Colin's letter was burning a hole in her hand.

"Yes." He smiled down at her, and she couldn't help thinking that, even though she had no interest in him whatsoever, that he was quite handsome. Holding out his hand for her to shake, she reluctantly took it.

"Mercer Arnott."

_Please join the Vicomte and Vicomtesse de Chagny in welcoming their new daughter, Lady Evangeline Cecelia de Chagny with a formal evening ball._

_Saturday, August 25, 1906_

_6 o'clock _

_Chagny Manor_

Colin quickly scribbled his reply and put it in with his outgoing mail as he pulled on his jacket and left to go drop off some paperwork for Simon Reynolds. He had succeeded in procuring a dinner meeting with the president of _Herveaux Electric_ and the company details including their credit history were included in Colin's paperwork. He was nothing, if not thorough.

He had not slept hardly at all the night before, plagued by visions of Anna, which had left him agitated and aroused and completely unsatisfied. She was so completely sweet and in the same instance, could be unpredictable as the weather. She never ceased to surprise him. Colin had never met a girl quite like her. Oh, he'd thought he was in love once before, but that had paled in comparison to the feelings that little Anna Reynolds had wrung out of him near the Eiffel Tower.

Now, all he had to do was meet with her brother with a straight face and try not to think about the fact that he had been ready to make love to her in the middle of the _Champ de Mars_. Of course, he hadn't told her that. The poor thing had never been kissed before and he hadn't wanted to frighten her lest she retreat again. He wasn't giving her that option.

Well, she had been kissed now. Many times.

Colin couldn't even find the constitution to be ashamed. He'd enjoyed every blasted moment with her and even afterward, on the ride back to her home, they had talked about everything from spiders to cats to the game of Cricket.

Lucky for him, Simon had gone home for lunch, so he left the papers with the young male clerk at the front desk and had left with all haste, determined to get back to the hotel and read over some approval documents that had been forwarded to him from the locomotive company he owned shares in. He'd nearly gotten to the corner to find a cab or a carriage, when he recognized Roger Tiernay – or wasn't it Viscount Nighton now? – standing outside with a group of police. His dark skinned face was taut with tension.

Colin decided to go and see what was happening, hearing the newly appointed Viscount railing at the police officers.

"How can you _allow_ this?" Roger was saying, looking absolutely terrifying at his full six feet, five inches. Colin himself was six feet, three inches, so it was strange looking up at somebody. And, Roger Tiernay was an intimidating man since he was not only tall, but broad as hell. He would destroy anyone in a fight. Irish and Persian…what a combination. "Just because Algernon Arnott donated to the city, does not make it acceptable to allow his son to roam the streets freely." Roger glared down at a particularly portly fellow. "_Especially_ after he tried to murder James Westcliff."

"Well, we didn't really have enough proof to convict him…" The man trailed off lamely, eliciting a seething look from the taller man.

"There's nothing we can do, my lord." Another officer was saying. "The report was lost…someone in filing made a mistake and the evidence was scant enough as it was." Tiernay's face became a mask of sheer rage as a sound that was dangerously close to a growl left him. The officers uttered their final apology before fleeing.

Colin cautiously approached him, folding his arms.

"What's happening?" He inquired. Tiernay did not look at him, only shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. The gold wedding band he wore stood out against the light amber of his skin.

"Westcliff is going to murder someone." Tiernay ground out, meeting Colin's eyes. "With Lillian in a delicate condition now too, and—"

"Wait, _Lillian_ is expecting as well?" Colin interrupted, shocked. Roger nodded tiredly, sighing.

"Esme went to see her yesterday and Lillian told her."

"Well, _they_ certainly wasted no time." Colin chuckled, sharing a knowing look with the Viscount. "And how _is_ my little cousin treating you, Tiernay?" Roger raised a wary eyebrow, though a smile threatened on his lips.

"Esme is precocious, exhausting, overly perceptive, fast-witted and energetic." He told Colin with a touch of tenderness in his voice. "Naturally, I couldn't be happier."

"It's strange to think of little Esme as a wife." Colin thought aloud, seeing Tiernay grin.

"She's always been wise beyond her years. A tiny adult trapped in a child's body until recently." Roger assured him. "Too bloody mature if you ask me." Both men nodded at this, smirking.

"So what do we do about Arnott?" Colin asked, changing the subject back to the pressing matter.

"That's just it." Roger said, the dark anger returning into his eyes and voice. "The little weasel has wormed his way out of trouble…as usual." He shook his head. "All we can do is warn Lillian and Westcliff that they're going to see him at some point, though Arnott is too big of a coward to try anything else with them. He'll no doubt target some other unsuspecting young lady and marry her."

"Bloody ridiculous when the damned justice system fails you. Disgusting git." Colin said acidly, receiving a look of accord from the Viscount.

"Will you attend the ball at Chagny Manor?" Tiernay asked, obviously looking for something else to discuss. Colin nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm interested to see Claire's latest offspring anyhow."

"That entire family is entirely too good looking for their own well being." Roger agreed, snickering.

"Please give Esme my love." Colin told Tiernay. "And congratulations, Lord Nighton." He added, grinning at Roger, who rolled his eyes.

"I will never get used to that." Tiernay chuckled. "And I'll give the Viscountess your love."

"I'm sure Esme is just loving that." Colin reflected.

"Oh, don't even get me started." Roger muttered. "Let's just say, your cousin is a handful."

Colin smothered his laugh, turning away and heading back toward his hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. This took a turn. We'll see how it turns out. I don't want it to be cliche. :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Anna blinked, taken aback, at the man standing in front of her. She'd never really met him, but she certainly knew _of_ him. Mercer Arnott had been engaged to Lillian Westcliff for five years until recently, when he'd broken things off with her. He'd come to take her back, but she had already fallen in love with Simon's best friend James and Monsieur Arnott had poisoned him for revenge. Shaking her head, she stepped backward, nearly tripping over the curb.

Silently, she pondered sprinting around the block to the Saint James and Albany Hotel, though she was unsure whether Colin would be there or not. And she couldn't very well show up at his door with the letter he'd written to Flash.

Drat.

"Well, I'd better be getting home, it's nearly—"

"I understand." Arnott said, looking genuinely crestfallen.

"You must understand." Anna told him candidly, "You did try to kill James Westcliff, did you not?"

"I will admit to making a terrible mistake and acting irrationally in my distress." Arnott agreed.

"Why _are_ you here?" She asked curiously. "I thought you had gone to America."

"Is that what people were saying?" Arnott replied dryly. "It's amazing what rumors will start in one's absence. My father sent me away to Italy for a few weeks while he attended to the matter."

"Cowardly, don't you think?" Anna challenged, glaring at him. Mercer Arnott stared down at her slack jawed as if he could not believe her audacity.

"Perhaps." He allowed tartly.

"So you're aware, Lillian did marry James Westcliff and the two are expecting a baby. I've just been informed this morning by my sister-in-law, her cousin." Anna carefully watched his expression go from surprise to quiet resignation, his features softening again.

"Good. I'm glad for her. Lord knows I didn't deserve the five years she gave me." He admitted.

"You aren't jealous?" Anna asked, trying very hard to remain aloof.

"Oh, don't misjudge. I am extremely jealous." He confessed, looking somewhat sheepish. "But I see now that Lillian is better off with James." Anna eyed him with suspicion, but said nothing else to provoke him.

"How noble." She muttered, looking away to find an escape. She could slip around the corner and flag down a taxi. "You'd better hope my brother doesn't find out you're back." Nodding coolly to him, she backed away. "Good afternoon, M. Arnott."

Once she had rounded the corner, she pulled out Colin's note, reading it to take her mind off of running into the man who had tried to kill James and had almost succeeded. Even though she was extremely wary of him, there was an underlying sadness which made her feel an even more uncomfortable pity for him, even though she knew he didn't deserve it. Feverishly, Anna unfolded Colin's letter.

_Flash,_

_If you think something as silly as you telling me not to find you will stop me, then you do not know me at all. Anyone who knows me well knows that when I am determined, I do not give up easily. It may interest you to know, however, that I have met someone. Her name is Anna. _

_I can't explain it, but when I'm with her, I feel the same way I do when I read your letters. She reminds me of you, which is so strange, since I don't know who you are or what you look like. Yet, I feel I know you…I know your heart. And I feel like I know hers. _

_I can't wait forever, Flash. _

_You know how to find me. The next move is in your hands. _

_Yours, _

_Colin_

Anna reread the note to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. Colin really was a man of honor. He had mentioned her to Flash, indicating that he did not take their new relationship lightly. And yet, slight irritation prickled her senses. He was using _her_ as bait for Flash! Colin was using her to bait – well – _herself._ It was absurd! She began to fold the letter again, unsure of whether she wanted to go home and write a response or march over to Colin's hotel and give him a piece of her mind.

"Anna!" A man barked in her direction, making her look up startled. Her brother and Julienne were moving toward her hastily. Julienne's blue eyes were huge with worry.

Damn.

That meant Mother had returned home already and found her gone. She hadn't left a note. Which meant that Simon and Julienne had come to look for her.

"What the devil do you think you're doing walking the streets of Paris alone?" Simon hissed, taking her by the shoulders. Anna tore out of his grip, giving him a glare.

"You are the most intrusive, ridiculous—" She began, but his blue eyes turned murderous.

"Why were you speaking to Mercer Arnott?" He demanded to know. Julienne touched his arm, imploring him with her eyes.

"Simon." Her voice was very gentle, but the warning behind it did not go unnoticed by Anna.

"Well, I had gone to the post office—"

"To check your secret post box." Simon finished impatiently for her, sending her heart into frantic palpitations. "Oh yes, I know. I know all about it, _Flash._"

"_Simon._" Julienne ground out at him angrily.

"You are _not_ responsible for me, Simon!" Anne fired back at her brother, feeling tears of frustration burn her eyes. "I didn't even know it _was_ Mercer Arnott until he told me and I ended the conversation! As you recall, I never met the man." Simon shook his head, his handsome face pink with emotion.

"Well, with all of the secrets you've been keeping lately, it wouldn't have surprised me." He retorted.

"That is _enough._" Julienne growled at her husband, horrified. "You're as bad as Charles."

"I'm just trying to protect her." He told his wife, trying to keep his head.

"I don't need protection!" Anna raged at him, looking at Julienne and pleading tearfully with her eyes.

"You need to calm down." Julienne told him, looking into his eyes beseechingly. "It does her no good with you in this state."

"I'm right here." Anna cried, angry that they were discussing her as if she were not present.

"If anything were to happen to her—" Simon started, making any sense of sanity leave her.

"_I am not Rose!"_ She screamed on the street, hearing her voice echo as the people around them stopped to look. "Damn you!" She sobbed at her brother, who looked like he'd been slapped. Julienne had gone completely white. "I didn't even _know_ her, Simon, and yet I feel like I have to be punished because she died!" Uncaring who saw her, she poked her brother in the chest. "Do you know they _kept _her bedroom the same way it was when she was alive?" Anna knew she was out of line, but she no longer cared. "For twenty-four years! It's a tomb, Simon. _Her _tomb." She began to stalk away from him, when she heard him take a step toward her and whirled on him.

"Don't. You. _Dare._ Follow. Me." Her voice had lowered to a dangerous mutter before she spun on her heel and hurried down the street, embarrassed. The Saint James and Albany was further than she'd thought, and by the time she'd reached her destination, her feet hurt in her heeled shoes. She asked for directions at the front desk to Colin's room. Anna was directed up two sets of stairs and down a hallway before she found herself standing in front of two twenty-six. She made her the letter was tucked safely inside her valise, before she knocked.

The door opened a few moments later, with Colin staring down at her with his hair rumpled as if he'd been absently tugging at it. Instead of the immaculate tailored suit he usually wore, he had on his shirtsleeves, rolled to the elbows, with the top two buttons undone. His tie hung loosely around his neck. The best part, however, was a pair of elegant wire rimmed spectacles that he was wearing. They seemed to magnify the dark silver of his irises in the afternoon light.

"Anna…" He said, almost as if he couldn't believe she were standing there. He even looked back at his room before turning to face her again, as if he were double checking. At the sight of her tear soaked face, she was immediately dragged inside and settled into a chair while he knelt in front of her and used a handkerchief to attend her tears. He looked so painfully adorable all disheveled and casual. "What happened?" He asked, full of concern.

"Simon and I had an argument." She told him, biting her quivering lower lip. Colin's lips turned down momentarily while he soothed the stray pieces of hair off of her face.

"Hold on." He told her, rising and moving across the room to a cabinet. He withdrew a bottle of red wine and a glass, pouring a very small amount into it. "Here." He said, placing the glass in her hand. "It will relieve your nerves, love." Anna drank the heavy liquid quickly and willingly, feeling it glide down her throat, warming her.

"Tell me what happened." Colin said, kneeling in front of her again and putting his hand against her cheek. He still had on the spectacles, fascinating her.

"He's just…" Anna thought about what she could tell him without giving too much away. "I had a run in with Lillian's former fiancé." Colin's eyes darkened.

"_What?"_ His voice was calm, though the promise of anger was certainly there. "Did he hurt you? Did he try to—"

"No!" Anna insisted, reaching out to make him settle down. "I was coming out of the post office and he quite literally ran into me."

"The bloody bastard, he's no more than a—" Colin stopped dead, looking at her. "—what were you doing in the post office alone, Anna?"

"I was," Anna thought quickly, praying she could sound convincing in a pinch, "mailing a package for my mother." His eyes narrowed.

"It's not safe for you to be out alone."

"Oh, not you too!" She groaned, turning away from him and trying to get up. He held her in place by the shoulders.

"There's no way your father or mother would have wanted you to be out in public alone." Colin persisted. "You weren't mailing a package for her."

Anna clamped her mouth shut, deciding to be angry with him. Unwilling to meet his eyes, she crossed her arms and stared out the window defiantly.

"So then what happened?" Colin urged gently, caressing her cheek. She hated that he could sway her with a single touch. The anger instantly ebbed, though she still did not look at him.

"So then we fought about our sister." She told him reluctantly.

"Grace?" Colin said, but Anna did not respond, feeling another onset of tears. With a sigh, Colin removed his glasses and set them on the desk, lifting her to her feet and resettling into the chair with her in his lap. "I figure we're already breaking rules by being in a hotel room alone, this couldn't hurt." He told her with a smile in his voice while she buried her face into his shoulder, feeling the warmth from his body through the thin material of his shirt.

"I'm just so tired of being treated like a child!" Anna told him brokenly, a sob wrenching from her. His hand rubbed over her back in consoling circles.

"You aren't a child, love, but I do understand why your brother was worried about you. It's not you he doesn't trust. It's men…especially men like Mercer Arnott. I'd like to throttle the arse myself." Colin told her. "Poor darling." He touched her nose. "I'm glad you came to me."

"You are?" Anna asked him, hating how her voice sounded from crying.

"Of course."

"Your spectacles are very becoming on you." Anna told him, sniffing. He smiled at her.

"You _would_ like my spectacles, wouldn't you?"

"I like you in your shirtsleeves too…with your hair all untidy." She said honestly. "It makes me want to do wicked things to you." She could feel his muscles tense beneath her while she touched the soft fleece bared at the opening of his shirt. "Like kiss you here." Anna could not believe her own gall as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the tanned skin.

"Don't." He told her, though his hand twined up into her pinned golden hair. Anna pressed her hand over his heart. His other hand covered hers and held it there, while they both breathed evenly and deeply. His eyes closed when she pressed shallow, light kisses along his bristle roughened jaw, rubbing her cheek against it like a cat. He let out a groan, tightening his arms around her.

"You have to stop—" He panted, turning her face to look up into his eyes. Half a second passed before he kissed her fully on the lips, bringing with him the feeling of ecstasy she'd felt the day before. She had the distinct sensation of floating, though that may have had something to do with the wine. Anna could not pull him tightly enough to her body, clinging to him. There was a strange pulsing between her legs, which she wasn't sure of, though she knew it meant _something._ Colin drew back quickly, and held her head against his chest, fighting for air. Anna closed her eyes, trying to will her breathing to a normal pace.

"So I take it you got your letter today, Flash?" Colin murmured with his lips pressed to her temple. Anna nodded absently, taking in his scent.

"Yes, of course. That's why I left so early, so I could be home before—" Anna stopped talking, her eyes flying open.

Oh no.

Anna scrambled out of Colin's arms and stared at him wide-eyed. He was grinning like a fool.

"I _knew_ it." He said softly. Anna swallowed and darted toward the door, throwing it open.

"Anna, wait." Colin said, standing. She shook her head, afraid to look at him. "Flash." Her breath caught in her throat as he crossed to her without delay, shutting the door. "No more running."

"I'm sorry." Her face fell. Colin tilted her face up to his.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be for taking so long to admit it." He growled, claiming her lips possessively. Anna sighed into his mouth, holding on for dear life and praying that this wasn't a dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Colin's arms locked around Anna's small frame, holding her tightly to his body while he continued to kiss her. He wasn't giving her another chance to try and flee the scene. Her heart was thrumming at an unnatural rate; he could feel the erratic pulse at her throat.

"Open for me, sweetheart." He told her, guiding her head back further. As soon as she parted her lips, he searched the silky interior of her mouth. A primal sound of satisfaction purred from his throat as he deepened their kiss, urging her toward the bed. With little to no effort, he placed her atop the pristine covers. He sat beside her, staring down at her reverently, brushing his fingers down her arm.

"Are we going to…?" She didn't finish her sentence, but the meaning was implied. Colin closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to think about that as he was already aroused enough.

"_No._" He told her emphatically. Her blue eyes fluttered open in confusion.

"But, I thought—"

"Anna, regardless of the change in our relationship, we've only been courting for _one_ day." A quiet laugh left him while he ran a hand through his hair.

"Then why am I on the bed?" She whispered. Colin leaned over her, staring into her eyes.

"You need to relax." He said, continuing to brush her face and hair with fluid movements. "And _we _need to talk." The color that had risen in her cheeks was gone in an instant. Colin left her momentarily, moving to the desk and taking out three folded pieces of paper. He saw her swallow at the sight of them.

"I can explain." She told him weakly. He nodded, hardly able to keep himself from smiling.

"Please do."

"I'm terrible with men." Anna blurted, "When you gave me your card at Lillian's wedding, I…" Pink flags colored her cheeks. "I never intended to send that first letter. But, I wrote it and I don't even know _why…_I was so lonely. I just wanted to talk to someone."

"But you did send it." Colin pointed out. Anna winced, nodding.

"My mother saw it on my desk and sent it thinking she was doing me a favor. I had actually planned on destroying it."

"I'm glad you didn't." He sighed. Anna nodded, reluctantly meeting his eyes.

"Me too. Truly." She agreed, still looking rather helpless.

"You should have told me the truth." He said, kissing her forehead. "I would have been back here even faster had I known it was you." Her eyebrows rose, taken aback.

"Really?"

"Anna, after the éclair incident, I had been drawn in by you to begin with. As you can see, Flash would never have been an obstacle had it been someone else. At the end of the day, it was always you I was going to choose, silly girl."

"I feel like such an idiot." Anna told him miserably, sitting up.

"I know about your sister." Colin told her, sitting beside her and draping an arm around her shoulders. "Rose." He heard her draw in a long breath. "Your father told me the other day."

"Oh." She said, though he wasn't sure what was indicated by her vague tone.

"That's what you and Simon fought about, wasn't it?" He offered. Not meeting his eyes, she nodded.

"He's always blamed himself for her death. He was six." Anna explained. "He and Rose told their governess that Mother needed her help and they snuck out to climb trees. That's how Rose died. She fell from the tree and broke her neck."

"How awful." Colin shuddered, thinking of a four year old girl broken and lying dead at the base of a tree while her brother stared down in horror. No wonder Simon Reynolds was so overprotective of the younger two girls. He'd have been the same way with Gabrielle had their situations been reversed. Rafe had been the protective one, while Colin had always been there to lend advice and an ear to their younger sister.

"It must have been." Anna agreed, still looking down. "The problem is, since both Grace and I were born, Simon had become a stubborn ass who hid from his feelings and refused to face the fact that our sister's death was a sad accident. Our mother was in denial about her death, almost pretending it never happened sometimes. Until I caught her one night."

"Doing what?" Colin asked, tightening his grip on Anna's shoulders. He could feel a slight trembling in her limbs. "She always kept the door to Rose's bedroom locked. But I woke one night and got up. I saw a light coming from Rose's room, which was open and so I snuck down the hall. My mother was sitting on her bed, just staring around the room. And that's when I noticed…it was all still set up like Rose was still alive. They'd never packed anything away. Her clothes were all still hanging in the closet. All of her toys were set up around the room." Anna's voice broke. "It was awful…and it was like I could _feel_ Rose there. I was terrified."

"How old were you?"

"Ten." Anna admitted. "I ran straight back into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night."

"I imagine not." Colin said, watching as Anna brought her knees to her chest and put her arms protectively around herself. "Have you ever tried to talk with your mother about this, Anna?"

"I'm afraid to." Anna confessed. "Is it completely deranged of me to be jealous of a girl I never even met?"

"No." Colin assured her, gently coaxing her knees down away from her chest so that he could pull her toward him. She took him by surprise, when she not only turned toward him, but wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest. He felt his heart clench pleasantly at the feel of her in his arms. Her even breathing told him that she was not crying, thankfully, so he continued to rub her back in soothing circles.

"Tell me about Arthur." Anna finally said, pulling away to look up at him. Colin smiled, thinking of his sweet natured dog.

"He's silver." Colin told her. "Except for his eyes, which are blue. He is really smart. He's figured out how to open a door, which is really rather inconvenient, considering my housekeeper has forbidden him from entering the kitchen. He has a knack for stealing treats."

"He sounds adorable." Anna said, biting her lip.

"I'm not sure how he'll react to Cleo, though." Colin chuckled. "He's never seen a cat before."

"How he'll react—?" Anna's eyes filled with bewilderment before widening. "Are you saying that you want me to…that me and Cleo will come…?"

"Did you really think I would figure out the truth and just return home, Anna?" Colin asked her, unable to hold back a smirk. "Sorry to tell you, love, but you'll have a hard time getting rid of me now." Her hand curled around the fabric of his shirt and brought him closer to her.

"Are you going to the ball on Saturday?" Her eyes were huge, gazing into his. Colin could not help himself; he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Of course I am." He replied. "And you?"

"Yes, of course." Anna confirmed. "Have you seen the baby yet?"

"No, but from what Julienne told me, she's quite a darling little tyke with black hair."

"She's going to look exactly like Claire." Anna smiled. "Claire is beautiful."

"So are _you._" Colin reminded her, touching the tip of her nose. "Come, I'm going to take you home before your parents send out a search party."

"Colin?" Anna said, stopping him when he moved to put on his tie.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you." She said. Colin wrapped his hand around her small wrist and pressed his lips to the soft skin there.\

* * *

><p>"How dare she throw Rose in my face?" Simon thundered, storming into their home with his wife trailing behind him with a resigned sigh. He tore his tie off and tossed it unceremoniously to the side while Julienne perched patiently on the bed. She knew Simon was furious that Mercer Arnott had returned to Paris and she couldn't really blame him. It had been a definite shock to see him strolling casually around as if he had never tried to kill James Westcliff, but also that he was chatting with Simon's own younger sister.<p>

"Simon, think about it. She's right." Julienne cautiously argued, watching as her husband gave her a glare. "You said it yourself that your parents have never really grieved over her death. You grieved enough for all of them…but, imagine how Anna feels. She's the youngest child, but I'm sure she sometimes feels overshadowed by Rose." She crossed to her husband and pressed her palm to his warm cheek. "You're much stronger than you think…"

"I shouldn't have confronted her about the letters in public that way." Simon conceded, making Julienne relax. "She just…she doesn't realize what Arnott is capable of. I underestimated him once."

"She's smarter than you think, darling." She told him soothingly, knowing the exact tone to use with him to calm him down. "And she's in love with Colin, so you needn't worry about Mercer Arnott."

"But is Moreau in love with her?" Simon countered, putting his hands on her waist, smoothing his hand over the front of her bodice and turning her away to begin the endless task of unbuttoning her.

"I think he is…and when he finds out she's Flash, I wouldn't be surprised if Colin proposes to her right then." A helpless giggle left her as he pressed his lips to the exposed area of her back, sending a thrill of lust through her body while he continued his project. "Everything is going to work out, Simon. You'll see."

"How do you live with me?" He asked rhetorically, turning her around to face him and tugging her dress down to reveal only a chemise. Raising his eyebrows, he helped her step out of the garment. "No corset?"

"I'm afraid it's out of the question now." Julienne told him unapologetically, pulling her chemise over her head before putting her hand over the burgeoning curve of her belly. She was now three months along and almost overnight, she had seemed to blossom. Simon's eyes fell to stare at it before his hand covered hers.

"When did this happen?" He asked with tears sparkling in his light eyes.

"I am not sure." Julienne smiled. "I just noticed recently."

"How did I miss it? We've hardly missed a night together." He said, placing his other hand on the opposite side.

"You see me every day. I only realized it when my sister Claire made a comment the other day. I decided it was no longer practical to wear the corset."

"No, definitely not." Simon agreed, dragging her into his lap while she bent to brush his throat with her lips causing him to groan. Gently, Julienne pushed him to lie down and leaned seductively over his aroused body.

"Let me take care of you now." She murmured, and grinned at the sharp hiss that left him as she moved lower.

* * *

><p><strong>It's far from over. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"We have a problem." Simon said when James came into the Westcliffs' parlor after they were shown in by the butler. Lillian stood behind her husband, clinging to his hand and peering over James's shoulder. His icy blue eyes narrowed worriedly.

"What now?" James asked gruffly, settling Lillian into a chair and putting his hands on her shoulders. She was pale, looking a bit sickly, no doubt from her condition as Julienne was often prone. Julienne's grip on Simon's arm tightened as she avoided her cousin's imploring gaze. Simon let out a sharp exhale.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I thought you should know, Arnott is back in Paris." He informed them dryly, watching the anger form in his best friend's eyes.

"Are you sure?" James asked darkly, his grip on Lily's shoulders tightening. Simon nodded reluctantly, wishing it weren't true.

"I caught him talking to _my_ sister this very morning outside the post office." He replied, scowling.

"Annie?"

"She didn't realize who he was until he told her." Simon affirmed. "Tiernay thinks he's going to try and find some girl to marry him so he can regain some respectability. I'll be _damned_ if it's my baby sister."

"Alright, Simon…" Julienne said warningly, her slender fingers digging into the muscles of his forearm.

"What did he say to her?" Lillian inquired weakly, looking ill. James immediately crouched beside her and examined her to make sure she wasn't going to be ill.

"I don't think the extent of their conversation went beyond polite small talk." Simon assured the girl, seeing her distress. She looked like she might burst into tears at any moment.

"He'd better stay away from us." Her voice was full of ill repressed rage, her eyes murderous. James soothingly brushed her hair away from her forehead.

"You let me worry about him, Darling." He told his wife, pressing his lips to her cheek. "He can't hurt us anymore."

"We're lucky he didn't kill you the first time and then where would I be?" Lillian sobbed, distraught. Simon sensed she wasn't just talking about them being married, which indicated that she was indeed further along in her pregnancy than they'd let on. Which also meant that James had, at some point, compromised her innocence _before_ their July wedding. Most likely, the night he'd left the Covington musicale party early. He would have snickered had the situation not been so tense.

"He didn't kill me." James was telling her. "I'm here…we're both fine." He pulled her against his body while Julienne sighed in her own subtle distress at the sight of her cousin upset. Simon instinctively put an arm around her narrow shoulders. "Thank you for telling me." James added, meeting Simon's eyes with his own.

"Of course." Simon gave them both a nod. "I will see you tomorrow at work. We are on our way to dinner with my parents and sisters."

"Give them all our love." Lillian found her voice, clutching her husband's lapel.

"I will." Simon promised. It wasn't until they were situated in their car that Julienne promptly burst into tears. Drawing in a long sigh, Simon pulled her into his side to comfort her. It didn't alarm him as it once had, since it had become a regular occurrence. Usually, her bouts of tears did not last long and as long as he held her, she seemed to calm quickly. He didn't understand the phenomenon of bearing children and the mood swings it brought with it, but he would do everything in his power to keep her healthy and happy. It was a small price to pay for the gift she was giving him, he thought.

Sure enough, by the time they'd reached his parents' home, she had quieted and was composed again. His stomach filled with raw nerves at the thought of facing Annie after their argument that morning. He knew that he often acted ridiculous in the matters involving Grace and Anna, but he also thought it better to be too concerned rather than not concerned enough.

To his surprise, Anna was seated beside Colin Moreau and the two were chatting easily with Grace and Christian while Simon's parents looked contentedly between the two couples. Anna was even smiling and laughing with their sister. Seeing him standing there with Julienne, the smile left her face. Nodding, she stood and crossed the room to him while everyone fell silent.

"I'm going to tell your mother about the carpeting." Julienne informed Simon tenderly, kissing Anna's cheek before leaving the pair of them alone.

"Out here." Anna told him tightly, leading him back out into the foyer and crossing her arms. They stared at each other for precisely a second, before both said, "I'm sorry." At the same time.

"I should not have behaved as I did earlier." Simon admitted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You are a grown woman, whose opinion I respect. You deserve to be treated as such."

"Thank you." Anna said, taking his hand. "I forgive you. And as such, I'm sorry for losing my temper about Rose."

"I can't say I blame you, Flash." He sighed. "You've had to bear the burden of her death since you were born, and you never knew her. I suppose it will always be different for me, since I did."

"I am sorry she died." Anna insisted. "I'm ashamed to admit, however, that I cannot find it in my heart to grieve for a person who died before I was even a thought."

"I know." Simon shook his head, pulling her close for a tight hug. "Love you."

"I love you too, you ass." She laughed into his shoulder. "And Colin knows the truth."

"The truth?"

"About me. About Flash." She said quietly. "He'd somehow figured it out and tricked me into admitting it." A small smirk curved her lips. "If I weren't so blasted fond of him, I might find the will to be cross with him, but he's so wonderful."

"Has he offered for you yet?" Simon asked, exhaling and thinking that if he had to choose, that Annie could do far worse than Moreau, who was proving quite useful in the business sense. Herveaux Electric was an invaluable account and would no doubt bring more business with it. Thus far, R.W. Finance had only managed the accounts for small businesses. With electricity fast replacing gas power, this would prove to be a defining move for their business.

"Simon, it's only been a day." Anna reminded him, giving him a placating look. "He's indicated that he intends to—" Her cheeks and nose reddened slightly. "He said he doesn't intend to return home without me." Simon's jaw dropped.

"Well, the man goes straight to the point, I'll give him that." Simon mused. "No wonder he was able to convince Herveaux—"

"Simon, please don't discuss business with me. I don't care." Anna chuckled, lacing her arm through his and urging him back toward the parlor. "So you approve?"

"He's been a great asset to us in business…I'm sure he'll be an even better brother-in-law." Simon allowed, making her roll her eyes.

"Sometimes, he reminds me of you…serious, business minded." Flattered, Simon grinned.

"Why, Sis. I think that's the nicest compliment you could give him. You have my unwavering approval in the match." He told her arrogantly.

"God help me." Anna muttered, though she was still smiling.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is your birthday!" Anna exclaimed, remembering as she and Colin stood on the back terrace of her parents' home, watching fireflies intermittently light up.<p>

"Ah, yes. Thirty-one." Colin pretended to shudder. "Practically decrepit." His voice was full of teasing.

"Don't worry, I'll nurse you. I'll even push your wheelchair down the street on nice days." Anna countered back, twining her fingers with his and enjoying the easy banter that they had developed in the hours since all of her secrets had been revealed. Colin let out a startled chortle, catching her around the waist and tickling her sides, making her shriek.

"You never did tell me your birthday. All I know is that it is in October." He pointed out.

"The ninth." Anna said, swerving away from him as he made to tickle her again.

"I'll remember." Colin promised.

"I was going to send you a lock of my hair." Anna confessed quietly. "For your birthday. Though I fear that would have done me in if you hadn't known by then. This dratted reddish blonde is not the most common color."

"It's perfect." He said, fingering a lock of it. "Like gold and copper mixed together. I've never seen anything like it. At first glance it's simply blonde, but up close, and especially in the sunlight, those radiant shades of bronze and auburn shimmer within it."

"How poetic." Anna giggled. "No one has ever analyzed the shade of my hair before."

I want to see it hanging down your back." He told her, looking solemn again. His eyes darkened. "And over your pale shoulders."

"You're being scandalous." She whispered, unable to repress a nervous titter.

"Well since I'm decrepit, I have to keep you interested somehow." He joked, making her frown.

"Colin, I don't think you're decrepit. You're the very image of a man in his prime." Her voice was full with some unknown feeling. Remembering her conversation with Simon earlier, she bit her bottom lip. "Will you..." Her eyes flitted to meet his quickly. "Will you offer for me?"

"Yes." He told her without hesitation. "Will you accept when I do?" Her heart began to beat unnaturally beneath her ribs. Her corset seemed to be constricted the movement of her lungs, making her breath come in quick shallow thrusts. She could only nod at him, her eyes wide. He smiled tenderly down at her.

"My parents are due to arrive here tomorrow for the ball on Saturday." Colin said softly, taking her hands in his. "I want you to meet them."

"I…I'd like that." She managed to stammer, swallowing.

"Come to dinner tomorrow night with my parents. For my birthday." He gave her a pleading smile.

"Of course I will." She assured him, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p>When Ansel, Lord Hollenbeck saw his second son upon arriving in Paris, he was amazed at the changes in Colin. He was smiling and talkative, greeting them warmly. His wife of thirty-five years, Bianca, had been lamenting on the journey over, that Colin had spent the past few years unhappy. Their daughter Gabrielle had informed them that she suspected he had fallen in love and his prolonged stay in their native France had something to do with the young women. Hollenbeck couldn't have been more pleased with this, since Colin was now one and thirty and, though he was still a good looking healthy man, he was not getting any younger.<p>

Colin had met them at the train station after their journey from Le Havre, and had hugged each of them so affectionately, that Ansel had to check once again to make sure it was really his son. Bianca, of course, had been thrilled with this and had gushed about the happiness in her son's eyes.

"I haven't seen you smile so much in years." Bianca told Colin on the ride to the Parisian townhouse that they kept for their frequent visits to France. When they asked why Colin had not chosen to stay there, he'd simply explained that he had needed privacy and had decided to stay at the Saint James and Albany to be closer to his business meetings.

"I think it best to inform you two that I have met a young lady and intend on asking her to be my wife within the month." Colin told them candidly, watching their reactions carefully. Of course, Bianca squealed with unconcealed glee while Ansel, quieter in his happiness, had shaken his son's hand in congratulations.

"Who is she, Colin?" Bianca implored, giving Ansel a look of satisfaction.

"Her name is Anna Reynolds."

"Meg's daughter!" Bianca cried, clapping her hands. "How wonderful! You know, Madame Giry, Meg's mother was a great friend to your Uncle Erik. Are you in love with her?"

"I am." Colin nodded, sounding almost surprised, meeting his father's eyes. Ansel could not hide his smile.

"Is the young woman aware?" He asked his son.

"We have not exchanged these feelings with each other yet." The younger man replied sheepishly.

"Oh dear!" Bianca exclaimed feverishly. "I forgot to tell you, you'll never believe who we saw on the train. I'd forgotten Libby lives here—"

"Mother, don't." Colin pleaded, sharing a look with his father.

"Well if you ask me, she looks rather unseemly. She's gained at least a stone and—"

"I don't care." Colin said insistently. "She means nothing to me." Ansel saw him swallow hard, but said nothing. "She's not half the woman that Anna is."

"I can't wait to meet her." Bianca sighed, smiling contentedly at Colin and taking his hand. Colin's eyes drifted out the window, deep in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>And NOW it's going to start getting messy...finally taking direction. Thanks for readingreviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

Anna scrutinized her dress of choice for the evening with an extremely critical eye. She'd changed twice already before settling on a demure evening dress in lavender which gave her eyes a purple hue. With painstaking care, Grace pinned it at the crown of her head, higher than normal and selectively placed little pearled hairpins through the curls. She did not want to look like a little girl pretending to be an adult anymore. Not when she would be meeting Colin's parents face to face for the first time.

Her father had been slightly reluctant to let her go without a chaperone, but had given in on the basis that Colin's parents would be present. Now, Anna had been reduced to a mass of jumbled nerves that her sister could not assuage with easy banter and joking. Anna was terrified that Lord Hollenbeck and his wife would meet her and find her unworthy of their son. She was not of the peerage, British or French.

"He's here." Grace said upon hearing the sound of their parents talking below with another masculine voice. She quickly dabbed perfume on Anna's neck and wrists. Anna swallowed her fear and gripped Gracie's hand, allowing her older sister to lead her from the bedroom and down the stairs. Their mother gave an approving nod from her position near the bottom of the staircase. Pa smiled wistfully, winking at her, but he was immediately forgotten when she looked toward the tall form of Colin Moreau, immaculately dressed in a fine evening suit. His dark chocolate hair was elegantly combed and parted. Anna felt a pang of longing at the sight of him. The silver irises of his eyes seemed to smolder, meeting hers in the dim evening light of the parlor. It almost made her forget how anxious she was.

"We won't be too late." Colin assured her father, extending his hand for her to take. Anna willingly gripped it, feeling the warmth seep through her glove. Anna quickly kissed both of her parents before following Colin out the door, sharing one last look with Grace, who was standing with her husband and beaming at her.

Anna settled against Colin's side, letting him put his arm around her. She felt the gentle nudge of his nose in her hair, making her smile.

"Happy Birthday." She told him, reaching up to run a gloved finger over his lips. His eyes glittered with mischief as he caught the tip in his teeth, biting lightly before releasing it.

"It is now." He replied. "My mother is practically busting at the seams to meet you." A low chuckle left him, making her skin tingle. "You should know she's probably already naming our children. Sorry."

"Do you really think they'll like me?" Anna asked doubtfully, biting her bottom lip. Colin let out a long sigh, as if she were too much for him to handle and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Anna, you never cease to astound me with your lack of self esteem." He told her, laughing. "Sweetheart, you could be a girl I found on the street and they would love you. My parents are exceedingly easy to please."

"But just say—"

"_No, _Flash_._" Colin stopped her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I fear I'll have to marry you soon, so you've no doubt in your mind that it's you I want." Drawing her hand into his, he toyed with her fingers, remaining thoughtfully silent for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. He helped her out of the car and urged her hand into the crook of his arm.

Colin's parents were a lovely looking couple. His mother was a very young looking woman with dark hair which was caught elegantly at the nape of her slender neck. Her eyes were shocking blue, reminding Anna of Julienne's eyes. Her husband, Lord Hollenbeck, was fair haired, with warm amber eyes. They did not look old enough to have a son of thirty-one years old. As Colin had promised, Anna was presently pulled into Lady Hollenbeck's arms and kissed on the cheek.

"Oh, bless you, you lovely girl." The woman gushed, pulling back to look over her before giving Colin an approving nod. "You were right. She is enchanting."

"Bianca, let her breathe." Lord Hollenbeck chuckled, taking Anna's hand and bending over it in acknowledgement. "Forgive her, she is just so grateful that our son is finally making progress toward producing grandchildren."

"Oh good Lord," Colin rolled his eyes, "You have two grandsons by your eldest if I may remind you, Mother. And I'm sure Gabrielle won't be far behind."

"Yes, she's finally recovering from losing the baby last year." Bianca agreed, pulling Anna gently along with her as they were shown to their table. "Do tell us about yourself. We were friends of your parents', you know. Of course, the distance has kept us all apart, but I always adored Meg. How is she?" Surprised, Anna blinked and tried to think.

"She is well. My parents are happy since my older brother was finally brought up to scratch and is now expecting his first child." She met Colin's eyes quickly, before looking back into the bluest eyes of Lady Hollenbeck.

"Yes, of course!" The lady agreed, fondly. "With our Jules…my sister swears she looks just like I did at her age."

"She's right." Lord Hollenbeck agreed, sipping the wine that was placed in front of him. "Julienne is very similar to you in looks."

"Lambourne genes have always been dominant." She explained to Anna, looking almost apologetic. Colin smothered a groan, drinking his own wine and giving his father a look of pleading.

"How old are you, Anna?" Lord Hollenbeck asked, steering the conversation in a forward direction.

"I will be twenty-one in October." She answered, wringing her hands beneath the table. Something covered her hand and she realized that Colin had stilled her by placing his hand over hers. His eyes were kind.

"And what do you like to do with your time?" Colin's father went on.

"Reading, of course." Anna told him easily, seeing his mother perk up once again. "I'm partial to Shakespeare."

"Oh, Ansel, _Shakespeare._" Lady Hollenbeck cried, looking absolutely tickled. Meeting Anna's eyes, she explained, "It's what brought my husband and I together. Sonnets."

"Well, that and Romeo and Juliet." Lord Hollenbeck added, grinning. "Not from the stars do I, my judgment pluck—"

"Oh bloody hell, here we go." Colin muttered, shaking his head. Anna thought he was suppressing a smile though.

"And yet, methinks I have astronomy." Lady Hollenbeck sighed, gazing at her husband. Anna prayed that one day, her husband would look at her that way still.

"Number fourteen?" Anna inserted, a shy smile playing at her lips. "Also a favorite of mine. My favorite part is, 'But from thine eyes my knowledge I derive, and constant stars in them, I read such art."

"Oh, marry her _tomorrow, _Colin." His mother implored, giving Anna a wonderful smile.

"Well done, Flash." Colin chuckled, giving her a sideways glance and making her blush. They were briefly distracted as their order was taken.

"I would like to make a toast." Lord Hollenbeck said, raising his glass. "To our son, Colin Alexandre Moreau. Thirty-one years of age today…four years ago, I was worried for you. But you've flourished. And you've found this wonderful young lady."

"And you deserve it more than anyone." His wife agreed, reaching for her son's hand. "You're so hardworking and loyal. I always thought you deserved better—"

"Mum, _no._" Colin interjected tersely. "But the sentiment is appreciated." Anna watched his face tense, and his eyes lower into his drink for a moment. She noticed a muscle ticking in his jaw. His hand, still on hers tightened. She squeezed back, swallowing the bit of apprehension she felt at what was not being said. He took another drink of his wine, before setting it aside and smiling down at Anna, instantly smoothing over her fears.

"Well, as long as we're on the subject of toasts." Colin grinned, "There's something I'd like to discuss with all of you." Lady Hollenbeck gasped and Anna stared at Colin in confusion. He began to reach into the inside pocket of his coat, and Anna had to swallow a gasp.

_It was going to happen tonight!_

"Anna, you have soared into my life bringing light into the dark loneliness that I've felt for so long, and I—" Colin stopped dead, staring straight ahead as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Go on, Dear!" Lady Hollenbeck urged, while her husband turned to see whom his son was staring at and darkened considerably.

"Oh, no." He said, as a lovely, voluptuous, dark haired woman with dark eyes approached the table, smiling sweetly.

"Colin Moreau, I haven't seen you in ages!" The beautiful woman gushed, thrusting her diamond encrusted hand at him. Colin blanched, politely taking it.

"Mrs. Dashiell." He replied acidly, nodding at her. She awarded him with a brilliant white smile. Anna's heart sank. Mrs. Dashiell was probably one of the loveliest women she had ever laid eyes on and she was looking at Colin as if she wanted to devour him.

"My Lord, my Lady." Mrs. Dashiell inclined her head toward Colin's parents, who both gave her obligatory smiles.

"Well, Libby. You certainly seem to be doing well for yourself." Lady Hollenbeck said, sounding entirely phony.

"Oh we are!" Mrs. Dashiell agreed, giving Colin another sunny smile. "Dane is already learning to read and he's not even four." The sugary sweetness of the woman's voice set Anna's teeth on edge. "Of course, Alain has just received a promotion and we're looking to buy a vacation home in Orleans."

"How convenient." Colin told her tartly, gesturing to Anna. "Elizabeth Dashiell, I should like to introduce Anna Reynolds."

"Not Simon's sister?" She asked, tilting her head and giving Anna an assessing look. Anna swallowed, rendered dumbstruck. She pulled her hand out of Colin's and moved as far away from him as she could manage in the tight space.

"The very same." Anna told her through gritted teeth. She disliked this beautiful, sensual woman with perfect teeth and sparkling sable eyes. Her perfectly formed breasts were thrust upward and put on display like two trophies.

"Oh, Simon and I were very good friends." Mrs. Dashiell informed her, the silken tone of her voice full of innuendo making Anna sick to her stomach. She'd known that her brother used to cavort with women, she'd just never known that he'd also dallied with married women. Especially this one.

"How…nice." Anna managed to spit.

"Yes, I heard of his marriage. Please give him my congratulations."

_Not if you paid me._ Anna thought, forcing herself to smile at the woman.

"I will."

"Well, I must get going." Mrs. Dashiell sighed, meeting Colin's eyes seductively. "We really must catch up sometime." Colin grunted in response while his parents continued to watch her as she sauntered away, hips swaying in the dark velvet of her dress.

"The nerve of her!" Lady Hollenbeck scoffed, clicking her tongue and looking at Anna. "How could she even think of approaching you in public?"

"Let it go, Mother." Colin ground out, looking at Anna in concern. Her appetite had gone and she felt like she may heave up anything she attempted to eat. "Pay her no mind, Anna." He said, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "She's nothing but a vulgar tart."

"That's not proper dinner talk!" Lady Hollenbeck scolded, though she looked as if she quite agreed.

"Please, do go on with what you were saying." His father prodded, gesturing for Colin to return to his toast, but he shook his head.

"Perhaps another time." He said, seeing Anna's distress. "The moment has gone. Let's just enjoy the rest of our meal."

* * *

><p>Colin wanted to destroy something when he returned to his hotel room that evening. He ripped the liquor cupboard open and poured himself a glass of brandy, savoring the sweet liquid that did nothing to calm him. Anna had been shaken after Libby's unkind interruption of their dinner. After everything she had done to him, Colin could scarcely believe her audacity. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved the folded paper she had discreetly slipped him before she'd gone.<p>

_Colin-_

_We really must catch up, please do not hesitate to come and visit me. I would love to chat with you. _

_Libby_

Her address was scrawled neatly at the bottom. To the untrained eye, it was a harmless note, but to Colin, who knew the inner workings of Elizabeth Dashiell's – formerly Dawlish – mind all to well, he knew what she was implicating by giving it to him, detestable light skirt that she was. It was literally an insult for her to stand in Anna's presence.

Fumbling through his discarded coat, he withdrew the velvet box and flipped it open to stare at the shining emerald set in the middle of small diamonds and clutched it in his hand while the other held his drink. Damned if he was going to wait any longer. Happy Bloody Birthday, Colin...

Saturday couldn't arrive fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...like I said, it's ugly.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Plot development...I think. :)**

* * *

><p>The August humidity had caught up with everyone. Anna was barely able to bear the layers of her dress and underpinnings. Everything felt damp. She had awoken twenty minutes late, her hair was a limp mass of reddish blonde tangles and her face was glistening. It was unseemly. Not to mention, she and her mother were now late to meet Grace so that they could go to tea at Esme Tiernay's home. On top of that, she could not stop reliving the moment when Elizabeth Dashiell at the restaurant from the night before.<p>

After her departure, Colin had become moody and distant for the remainder of the evening. He attempted to smile and laugh with everyone, but it was clear to Anna that his heart was not in it. He'd kissed her on the cheek when they'd said goodnight, which had both disappointed and hurt her feelings. She'd lain awake fretting for most of the evening, which explained her exhaustion and inability to rise at a decent hour.

Anna finally gave up the fight with her uncooperative hair and braided it before pinning it high on her head. Her mother gave her an approving look.

"I should have thought of that." Meg said with a sigh, brushing an errant lock from her eyes and sighing. "We'd better go. We're already fifteen minutes behind."

"This is absurd." Anna grumbled, wiping her neck with a handkerchief and grabbing her parasol. "Don't even think about making me wear gloves." Her mother gave her a withering look.

"At least bring them along so it looks semi-proper." She suggested, making Anna scowl. "You're in a mood today, Annie."

"Didn't sleep well." She replied. _And I'm slightly devastated._

"Neither did I." Meg said, climbing into the car. The two fell silent for the remainder of the short ride to Grace's home. Anna's sister was standing impatiently on the front porch with her arms folded, tapping her foot.

"Here we go." Anna rolled her eyes at Grace's expression of annoyance. She huffed as she climbed into the vehicle and gave both her mother and Anna a wary sigh.

"Running late, are we?" She asked.

"Darling, it's hot and we didn't get much sleep." Meg explained tiredly.

"Ugh." Grace groaned, covering her eyes. "Me either. Christian wouldn't leave me—" She stopped herself, shaking her head. "He was snoring." She amended, turning red. If Anna hadn't been in such a sour mood, she would have snickered.

"Well, you're father can sleep through anything, it seems." Their mother said. "Storms, earthquakes, soul crushing heat."

"I wouldn't say it's _soul_ crushing, per se…" Anna allowed, swallowing, wiping her forehead as they turned onto the street where Esme and Roger lived. They had moved into a handsome home in Paris after Roger's uncle had passed recently. The three women were let out at the door and shown into the house by a butler of middle age. The sounds of the various Destlers and Holden women came from within, filling the impressive home with welcoming noise. Anna found it hard to fathom a home with so many people bustling through when it had most just been she and Grace their whole lives. Their cousins lived in Orleans, and they only had one uncle who had three children. They were not close with them despite the fact that her father had been very close with his younger brother.

"The ladies are in the drawing room." The butler informed them pleasantly, showing them into the room where it seemed scores of women were crowded. Anna was pulled into warm arms immediately and vaguely realized that Colin's mother had come to her and was beaming.

"How are you today, my dear?" Lady Hollenbeck asked, squeezing her again before turning to her mother. "Meg! It's been years. How are you and Brett?"

"We are quite well." Anna's mother answered happily, holding Lady Hollenbeck's hands. "Two of our three are settled. I couldn't be more content."

"Me as well…I have two grandsons now." Colin's mother grinned. "Perfect little monsters, my little Jason and Gavin are." Anna shared a look with Grace, knowing it could be hours before the two women emerged from their conversation about grandchildren. Most of the Destler girls and all of the Holden girls were present along with Anna's Godmother, the Comtesse. Julienne waved to them from her position on the settee beside her youngest sister.

"Good afternoon, girls!" Esme said happily, standing to kiss each of their cheeks. It should have surprised Anna, but it did not since as far as she could tell, all of the women from their family were extremely affectionate. "Anna, you look positively lovely!"

"I'm _sopping_." Anna pointed out dryly, giggling with her sister. "This weather is unacceptable."

"Congratulations on your new title, Lady Nighton." Grace added, taking Esme's hands. The new Viscountess waved her hand dismissively, shaking her head.

"No…just Esme, I beg you." She laughed, sharing a look with Julienne, who was helping herself to a cake. "We're among family." Anna thought the girl winked at her for a moment, but she could have been mistaken.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Claire de Chagny said, entering the parlor with her newborn daughter in hand. "Evangeline has been fussing in this humidity."

"Let me have her." Madame Destler instructed, taking her namesake out of her fourth daughter's arms. Claire seemed to sag in relief, withdrawing a handkerchief and dabbing at her neck.

"The boys are beside themselves. Lucien was crying all night long and ended up sleeping between Gustave and I. Thank goodness Erik is getting to the age where he is able to handle things on his own. He's such a good boy." She sighed, smiling at Emmy. "How are the twins handling it?"

"Your brother is an insufferable dolt." Emmy sighed, stifling a laugh. "He insisted that we have one of those new cold air machines imported from America."

"Oh good _Lord._" Claire muttered, patting Emmy's arm. "You're a saint for taking him on."

"I can't help it. I love the moron." Emmy giggled. "An even trade perhaps? A brother for a brother." She said, referring to the fact that Claire was married to _her_ brother.

"Yes, but Gustave is wonderful." Claired insisted, making everyone else in the room grin knowingly.

"You're opinion is a bit biased, love." Emmy reminded her. "You've loved him your entire life. And he never put spiders in your bed."

"He would be dead." Claire replied acidly, keeping her smile.

"So tell me, Anna." Esme said, leaning toward her conspiratorially while everyone resumed their former conversations. "Is it true that you've nearly brought Colin up to scratch?" Anna's eyes widened, looking around the room. Of course, Lady Hollenbeck must have told them about dinner.

"Well, I…he's courting me." Anna answered, looking at her sister for counsel. Grace nodded encouragingly.

"You must know, our Colin isn't a frivolous rake." Julienne added, giving her sister-in-law an assuring look. "He can be a flirt, but it's never suggestive and he never misleads young ladies. If he's courting you, he intends to follow through."

"Did you hear that Mercer is back in town?" Claire asked Lillian, crouching down in concern. Lillian nodded, biting her lip.

"Simon told us." Her hazel eyes met Anna's. "I'm sorry he bothered you, dear."

"My goodness, it was nothing!" She insisted, reaching for Lillian's hand. "We just bumped into each other and he apologized. Then we parted ways."

"You can't believe a word he says." Giselle said, putting a protective arm around her oldest sister. "He's a pathological liar."

"Actually, he looked ill to me." She said thoughtfully. "Very thin and tired."

"A ploy, no doubt." Lillian spat, cringing. "When I think of him in the same place as James, I just—" She cut off, burying her face into her hands. "I'm terrified he'll try to hurt him again."

"James wouldn't let that happen, sweetheart." Fern Holden murmured, stroking her daughter's long, sable locks.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent pleasantly enough, though it was awfully warm still. Claire excused herself early with the baby, when the sky darkened, threatening a storm. Grace became ill with the heat, so they too decided to retire early. Anna's mother decided to stay with Grace until her husband returned from his meeting that afternoon while Anna opted to take a motor taxi home.

Anna stared desolately ahead at the dark afternoon sky, which was currently mirroring her inner turmoil over Colin. She needed to see him and speak to him. Quickly, she instructed the taxi driver to take her to the Saint James and Albany, eliciting a look of disbelief. He did as she asked, however, without a word of complaint. It had just begun to pour as she bounded into the lobby and swiftly moved toward the stairs.

She was further disappointed when she realized that Colin was not in his hotel room. Closing her eyes, she willed herself not to think of Madame Dashiell with her sparkling eyes the color of rich coffee.

_We really must catch up sometime..._

Was that sometime now? Anna thought worriedly, chewing at her lower lip. Elizabeth Dashiell had as much as admitted that she had been Anna's brother, could Colin have an affair with her too? Her vision blurred at the onset of tears as she fled away from his door and back down into the grand lobby of the luxurious hotel. The rain still fell in angry sheets, pelting against the pavement with force. Resignedly, Anna stepped out into the watery street and tried to blink through the pounding rain to find a cab. It was impossible to see a thing.

"Mademoiselle!" A voice called to her. She could see the vague form of a fair haired man beckoning to her from nearby and noticed a cab with an open door. Grateful, she rushed toward him and flung herself into the taxi, wiping futilely at her drenched face. The young man got into the car beside her and she told the driver where she lived before turning to thank him. Anna gasped.

"_You."_

"Me?" Mercer Arnott asked, confused. "Mademoiselle Reynolds?"

"I shouldn't be in here with you." She told him, looking longingly out the window and wishing she'd had the sense to stay inside until the rain had slowed.

"I do apologize for the inconvenience." He said, sounding somewhat irritated. "I wasn't really being choosy when I saw you. I didn't even realize it was you until just now."

"You tried to kill my brother's best friend." Anna reminded him sharply, glaring into his eyes.

"And what shall I do to atone?" He asked, taking on a desperate look. "Mademoiselle, I _know_ I made a mistake. I want very much to make amends. I don't know _how._" He put his arms out in question. "What would you suggest?"

"You want _my_ advice?" Anna exclaimed, gaping at him. "First, perhaps an apology? Then, I don't know…maybe try to actually do something for somebody other than yourself!" She winced. "Donate to charity. Make a name for yourself on something other than your father's money…find a nice girl to marry and settle down with her. _Faithfully._" At his look of surprise, she raised a brow. "Oh, don't play dumb. Lillian's sisters knew all about your philandering."

"You are the first woman who has ever spoken so bluntly to me." He told her, staring at her in a mixture of what seemed to be irritation and awe.

"Well, perhaps that's been your problem." Anna offered. "Everyone in your life has spent their time praising you, when they should have told you when you were wrong. You're a very good looking man, Monsieur Arnott, but your past behavior makes you unappealing. Have you ever even had a true friend who wasn't trying to smooth your ego?"

"A true friend never insults." He argued.

"No. A _true_ friend is willing to see your flaws and look past them. It does not mean that they should not be acknowledged." Her eyes narrowed. "For example, your hairline is slightly receding." His brown eyes widened and his hand moved to the hair at his forehead.

"_What?_"

"Not unattractively." Anna corrected. "But it is. It's very dignified. Now, point out a flaw of mine."

"Mademoiselle, I don't think—"

"Fine. I'll do it. I have a tendency to tell exactly what I'm thinking and I make decisions without considering consequences. I also cannot cook." His face softened at this.

"You have very small ears." He told her, making her laugh sharply, despite her dislike of him.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, reaching up to touch her earlobe. Arnott smiled.

"Definitely not. They're very charming ears." He assured her, making her face heat in embarrassment. "In fact, the only flaw I can find with you is you are very blunt."

"Need I remind you that I dislike you, Monsieur Arnott? Also, if my brother were to find out I rode home with you, we would both be shot." She could not bite back her momentary grin before she realized the car had stopped. "Thank you for sharing your cab with me, can I give you fare?"

"No." He responded, putting his hand up to stop her. "Consider it my first donation to charity." There was a brief smirk on his lips as he watched her exit the car. "Thank you for being a true friend." Anna again smiled, despite her better judgment.

"I am not your friend, Monsieur Arnott." She quickly shut the door and hurried through the rain into the house. It was quiet, indicating that her father had not come home from work yet. Their housekeeper caught sight of Anna and came to her.

"Good, you're home. There is someone here to see you." She informed Anna, whose hand moved to her dripping wet hair and skin.

"Who?"

"Monsieur Moreau." The woman replied, gesturing to the parlor. "He insisted on waiting for you." Anna's heart leapt momentarily, before her earlier distress returned and made her eyes sting. Composing herself, she smoothed her soaked dress and walked forward into the parlor. Colin was seated on an armchair with Cleo in his lap. He was absently stroking her silky fur.

"Colin?" She asked breathily, hating her anguish and hating Elizabeth Dashiell for making her question Colin's affections. He was on his feet instantly, looking imploringly at her.

"Anna…forgive me." He pleaded, rushing toward her.

"Don't. I'm all wet." She warned, holding her arms out for him to see.

"I don't care." He bent to brush her lips with his instantly. "How was tea with my family?"

"Fine…Grace got sick, so we left…" Anna accepted a towel from the housekeeper as she removed her shoes. "This is highly inappropriate." She told Colin, who held his hand out to her.

"Come on." He said with a sigh, guiding her to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Her voice wavered.

"You need to change before you catch a chill." His tone indicated that it was not up for discussion.

"But my father is going to be home soon!" She protested, to which he shook his head.

"I overheard your butler speaking on the phone. He's going to meet your mother for dinner in the city." Anna felt the moisture leave her mouth as they reached her bedroom. Fumbling with the door, she managed to shut and lock it behind them.

"You didn't even say goodbye last night." She reminded him grumpily, folding her arms. His silver eyes were soft.

"I acted like an idiot." He agreed. "Turn around, love." She reluctantly obliged and felt him start on the buttons of her day dress. "Your skin is so lovely this way."

"Thank you, I—" She began, cutting off when she felt his lips just under her ear. "What are you doing?"

"Tasting it." Came his answer. His hands brushed down her wet arms, warming the gooseflesh there. She felt his breath on the nape of her neck while he continued to unfasten her dress. The bodice fell away, revealing her corset and chemise. "I love these new corsets." He added when her dress fell to her feet. The warmth of his large hands penetrated the fabric at her hips. "Narrowest waist ever, they're saying."

"They're a nuisance." Anna scoffed, turning around at his urging. His eyes fell to the top of her corset, which fell just below her bust, barely covered by her thin chemise. The water had made the fabric completely transparent. Her arms moved to cover herself immediately.

"_Anna_." He let out a pained groan. "This is not fair."

"I didn't ask you to change my clothes, Colin." Anna reminded him. "Turn around, so I can take off my—" He brought her mouth to his in a rough kiss, instantly searching her with the gentle pressure of his tongue. Anna lost her breath, clutching at the front of his jacket and forgetting her nearly exposed breasts. Launching herself upward, she jumped into Colin's grasp, letting him hold her off of her feet while he kept kissing her. Forgetting her earlier anger with him, she mewled against his lips, struggling to get closer to him.

"No, no…" Colin began to pull away, but Anna held the back of his head and kept him there.

"Stay." She begged. "I want…I _want…_"

"I can't." He told her, but took her to her bed and laid her down, settling beside her, fully clothed.

"I need you." She protested, pulling him back to her for another long kiss. "I _want_ you." She heard a ragged sigh leave him as his hand wandered over her corseted abdomen. He easily unhooked the front and let the boning fall away from her body, allowing her to breathe. A moment later, her chemise was removed which left only her drawers and stockings. Those two were disposed of. Anna realized, with a touch of alarm, that she was completely naked.

Her small fingers began to work feverishly at his buttons, but he shook his head.

"No." He insisted. When she gave him a bemused look, he lowered his head to the gentle slope of her breast and nuzzled it with his nose, kissing it. Her toes curled in surprise, and she felt herself arch into his touch. He then flicked the tip of his tongue over the hardened peak, making her cry out. The warm slide of his hand over her taut body made her want to purr like a cat until he reached the nest of blonde curls between her legs. Her eyes opened wide, staring into his in inquiry.

"You are so beautiful, Anna, my love." He whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers before pressing a soft kiss to her lips while the tip of his finger found something that Anna had never even known existed. Her entire body jolted with the shock of it. "Shh…" He soothed, rubbing gently around it. "Let me. Open…" Her thighs seemed to part of their own accord while his long fingers slid over her, playing with the tiny hooded pearl and brushing teasingly over the slick opening to her body.

"Help me, _help _Colin!" She cried, holding his wrist, but not knowing what she wanted. "I want – I _need_…"

"I know." Colin cooed wickedly against her ear, flicking his tongue against the delicate lobe. Her entire body tensed in surprised arousal as one of his fingers slid inside her, moving expertly. Anna could not keep her eyes open as sounds continued to tumble from her mouth involuntarily. She heard herself begging, pleading, whispering his name while he patiently soothed her with his lips and his hands. One hand kneaded her breast while he kissed her druggingly, drawing long muffled moans into his own mouth. Her hips bucked off the mattress as he continued his torture of her lower body, manipulating her swollen folds with practice. Anna began to feel the sense of urgency build within her, listening to her cries become louder. Colin caught them against his own mouth, muting her so that they did not alert the servants. A moment later, she lost her breath and fell back against the pillows like a pile of mush, unable to move a single limb or even blink. A relaxation like nothing she had ever known settled over her body while Colin calmly retrieved her dressing gown from the hook on her bedpost and helped her to dress languidly in it.

He pulled her trembling body against his and lay with her on her bed, running his hands over her back in calming circles. Anna's eyes fell to the bulge that was barely contained by the fabric of his pants. He noticed her looking, because he brought her face back up to look into his. "Another time, sweetheart. After we're married."

"But you haven't offered for me." She reminded him, running a lazy hand over his chest.

"You aren't doubting, are you?" He asked.

"Well you just seemed…" She trailed off. "I mean, that woman last evening—"

"You're not wondering if there's something between us, are you?"

"It seemed like there might be." Anna confessed, feeling her eyes well up.

"Listen to me, Anna Reynolds…_Flash_." He added, making her look at him. "That woman doesn't deserve to stand in your presence."

"How do you know her?" Anna sniffed. Colin shook his head, sighing.

"We were engaged. Briefly." His voice was full of contempt, making Anna feel the slightest bit better. "She ran off with someone else. So much the better." Anna sighed into the fabric of his coat.

"I'm sorry." She said, allowing him to kiss her.

"I'm not." Colin told her honestly. "I would have never been happy with Libby."

"I'm terrified I'm going to wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream." She breathed deeply. "Please don't break my heart, Colin. I need you too much."

"Never." He promised. "I—" His voice stopped immediately. "I would never."


	13. Chapter 13

Colin had reluctantly left after dark, leaving Anna to wait for her parents' return home from dinner alone with a book. She pulled on her softest nightgown and robe and climbed into her bed with her favorite novel, _Secrets of a Lady's Maid _by G. Leroux. It featured the exploits of a Duchess through the eyes of her Irish maid, Bess. It had been madly popular over thirty years before, and even still sparked controversy amongst the readers.

Of course, Anna knew that "G. Leroux" was really Madame Destler, Julienne's own mother, so it was no surprise that her sister-in-law had also risen to similar infamy with her recent venture in _Evanna's Secret, _which was soon to be in print. Knowing her brother, Simon would be threatening his clients to buy copies or face his wrath.

Anna wasn't sure how much time had passed when she heard a knock at the front door. The house was dark and completely silent. Creeping from her bed, Anna slipped down the stairs and moved to answer the door. A well dressed gentleman stood before her in evening dress. His chocolate brown hair was neatly brushed and he had an amiable smile on his handsome face.

"Is Her Grace home?" He asked, stepping inside as she moved to let him in. She nodded, gesturing up the stairs.

"She's been expecting you, Sir." Anna heard herself reply, wondering why her voice sounded strange. He was possibly the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on and she could not resist tiptoeing back up the stairs to peer through the keyhole of the Duchess's chamber. The man was sitting on the bed, watching the Duchess disrobe slowly, his silvery eyes on her. Anna felt her face heat with both shame and curiosity. Though she knew it was a private moment, she could not tear her eyes away.

"Tired of your new wife so soon?" The Duchess asked her companion mockingly, brushing her gleaming dark hair behind her shoulders. It fell to her waist in cascading waves.

"You were right, my lady. Virgins are a bore." He smirked.

"I warned you, did I not?" She teased, leaning over him. Anna's heart began to thump wildly as his hands gripped the woman's waist.

"Well, seeing as you're already married, I had to make do with what I could." He reminded her. They kissed passionately, murmuring to each other. Anna felt sick to her stomach, a sense of vague recognition coming into her mind as she watched the lovers together. The Duchess laughed wickedly.

"Oh, Colin…what _did _you ever see in that pathetic little mouse?" The Duchess purred into her lover's ear. "She could never please you the way I could."

"She'll serve her purpose." Colin replied, reaching for the woman again. His eyes flickered wickedly over to the keyhole as if he knew he was being spied on. "Now Libby, no more talking about Anna. We have catching up to do."

Anna screamed.

She was sweating, sitting bolt upright in her bed with the lamp on her night table still on and her book open in her lap.

"_Is Her Grace home?" Lord Dudley inquired, giving Bess a look of impatience. He still wore the evening finery that he'd had on for the ball earlier that evening. Bess nodded, curtseying slightly and allowing the Earl to enter the foyer. _

"_She's been expecting you." She answered dutifully, daring to look up into the man's handsome face and study his chiseled features. The jaw was squared and covered with the slight shadow of his evening beard. His dark hair was combed into romantic waves which contrasted perfectly with the alarming lightness of his eyes. _

_Bess watched him ascend the grand staircase with mounting curiosity before she discreetly followed and allowed herself to look through the keyhole to her lady's chamber. _

_The Duchess stood before Lord Dudley, slowly unclasping the fastenings of her dressing gown. _

"_Tired of your new wife so soon?" She taunted him, letting the gown fall to her feet. _

"_You were right, my lady." He answered with a grin. "Virgins are a bore…"_

Anna tossed the book to the floor as if venom were dripping out of it and buried her face into her hands, trying to will her breathing back into a normal pace. Tears of both relief and fear stung the corners of her eyes, making her long for the warm comfort of Colin's arms once again. Rising from the bed onto trembling legs, Anna padded to the door to go down for a glass of water. She'd just set her foot out the door when she saw a light coming from the doorway to Rose's room. It was open.

Wondering if this was yet another nightmare, Anna dubiously approached the forbidden doorway to her late sister's bedroom and was sadly unsurprised to find her mother sitting on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. Feeling like an intruder, Anna began to back away, but the floorboard creaked beneath her and gave her away.

"Anna?" Her mother's voice came from within, making her cringe. She was caught.

"Just me, Mother." She responded weakly. "I was just getting a glass of water, but I'm on my way back to bed." Horrified, she began to retreat, but her mother called out to her again.

"Come sit with me." Meg implored her youngest, making Anna feel very odd. Swallowing, she inched toward the open door to Rose's bedroom and lingered in the doorway. Meg patted the bed beside her, but Anna shook her head.

"I can't." She told her mother, crossing her arms uncomfortably. Meg got up off of the bed and tenderly picked up a rag doll.

"It doesn't get any easier." She sighed, meeting Anna's eyes. "It's been twenty-four years and I still hurt as badly as I did the day she died." Anna stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." She said miserably, unsure of what she should say.

"Simon told me about your fight." Meg said quietly, moving to stand beside Anna and lace their fingers gently together. "That you thought this is a…a tomb." Instant regret brought tears to Anna's eyes again. She began to rapidly apologize, begging her mother.

"Mother, I'm so sorry, I was just angry. I didn't mean to—"

"You're right, Anna." Meg sighed, wiping Anna's eyes. "It is a tomb…I've been living in denial for a long time about your sister's death. I'm not sure I'll ever heal."

"I understand." Anna said, sniffling. "I just wish that Grace and I were enough to make you happy."

"Oh, darling. You _are._" Meg nodded, taking her daughter's face into her hands and making her look down into her eyes. "When Grace was born, I was still so numb from the shock of losing Rosie. Caring for Grace and your brother kept me sane. Made me find the will to keep living. She was not a replacement for Rose…there was still a hole in my heart. Two and a half years later, you were born and your hair was red at birth." Meg smiled fondly, though still melancholy. "I had prayed it would stay that way, though I am glad it retained some of my mother's copper. It was after you were born that I realized that there would always be a hole in my life…no matter how many daughters I had, I would still be incomplete because my child was gone forever." Anna felt her heart begin to ache with a ferocity that she could barely stand. It was as if her suspicions were confirmed. "You'll understand someday. When you have a baby." Meg explained gently. "What I'm trying to tell you is that, even though Rose will always been missing from our lives, it doesn't mean that I am not truly grateful and ecstatic for every moment you have given me. If it hadn't been for you…_especially _you, Annie, I'd have never been able to go on. I could never ask you to be like Rose, because you are _not_ Rose."

"And you thought keeping Rose's bedroom this way would keep you close to her." Anna guessed, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Foolishly, I did." Meg winced, touching a ruffled bed curtain. "But when Simon told me about what you said, I realized something. I don't need a room full of her belongings, frozen in time, to be close to Rose. She's here." Meg put her hand to her heart and closed her eyes. "And it's time for me to let her go on. It's time for me to say goodbye."

"Nobody wants you to forget Rose, Mother." Anna pointed out, squeezing Meg's hand. Her mother managed a smile.

"And I never will." She assured Anna. "But I think we've been trapping her here with all of this. There's a presence in this room and I know you can feel it too." Anna could not deny that there was a different feeling in this room than the others. The air was thick, heavy with something she could not identify, and considerably cooler.

"I've always felt her here." Anna agreed, looking around. "But I never knew her in life."

"No." Meg conceded. "You didn't. But she would have loved you."

"I'm sure." Anna said, pulling her mother tightly against her and burying her face into her sweet smelling hair. "I love you, Mother."

"And I, you, my Annie." Meg kissed her cheek.

Colin pressed his head against the cool marble tile of the bathroom in his hotel suite while he let cool water shower over his feverish skin. This evening had proven quite eventful in more than one way. He'd nearly taken Anna's virginity in her childhood bed while her parents were out and he'd almost said three words he wasn't ready to say.

All in all, not one of his finest weeks. Seeing Libby the previous night had been a nightmare that he'd never wanted to experience again. The two of them had met five years prior at an event celebrating the opening of a new foundry that specialized in engine parts for locomotives and had since broadened their production to automobiles as well. Elizabeth Dawlish, as she'd been known then, was the daughter of one of the factory's biggest investors. Colin had fallen hard for her dark beauty and her seductive personality.

He'd called on her immediately, courting her with fervor. He had never been smitten before, and he'd doted on Libby, showering her with gifts. Though he had not noticed at the time, she had never seemed fully happy with what he gave her. Blinded by his adoration, Colin had proposed after a mere month of courting and Libby had accepted, making him happier than he'd ever been.

The problems had begun after two months of engagement. As the wedding had drawn closer, Libby had become short with Colin and irritable. Though he tried desperately to make her happy, the smallest of things could send her into a rage. She was spoiled by both her father and Colin, so Libby was quite used to getting her own way.

It had been a month before their wedding was to occur when Libby had stormed into Colin's home, a woman possessed. Concerned he had drawn her into his arms and tried to soothe her anger.

"Colin," She'd snapped. "We need to marry immediately. I cannot wait a month. I need to be your wife."

"Sweetheart…I'm as anxious as you are to be married." Colin had replied, kissing her temple. "But there's no need to elope—"

"_Colin!_" Libby raged, glaring at him. "We _must!"_

"Why?" He'd asked, watching her with careful eyes. She'd become unhinged. Something was wrong.

"I want to be married." She insisted, gripping his coat. Trying to calm her, he had rubbed her arms tenderly and tried to caress her cheek, but she had pulled away.

"We're going to be married in a month, darling." He assured her. "We do not need to push it forward."

"Colin, I'm pregnant." Libby said acidly, glaring at him with impatience. Colin's mouth fell open while he stared at her trying to comprehend.

"How?" He'd asked naïvely. "We haven't been…" His voice had trailed off as he realized what she had implied. Libby had been unfaithful to him and was trying to legitimize her child. A wave of nausea had consumed Colin and he'd reeled away from Libby as she'd tried to reach for him. "How could you?" He'd whispered, blinking against the onslaught of tears.

"Oh, Colin…_really_." Libby had rolled her eyes, sighing. "You're making a scene. It's just sex."

"Not to me, it's not." He shot back, aching.

"It is your _duty_ to protect my honor and _yours._" Libby's eyes blazed with fury. "It will only make you look like a fool."

"I _am_ a fool!" Colin cried. "I thought you loved me."

"I do!" Libby made to come toward him, but he held his hand up to stop her.

"Don't come _near_ me. Do not touch me…" Colin growled. "Get out of my house…out of my life…marry the man who fathered your blow-by, for it won't be me!"

"He's married." Libby said, looking desperate and slightly frightened as Colin's anger escalated.

"Then find someone else to pawn it off on. I never want to see you again." Colin spat, urging her toward the door. "You'd better hope I never see you again. You'll regret it, I promise." Wide eyed, Libby had turned and stormed from the house. A week following that day, Colin had learned that Libby had eloped with a man from France. Alain Dashiell was the son of another industrial mogul.

Devastated, Colin had retreated from society for a few months and taken a vacation to Greece with an old school friend of his. Following that, he'd gone on a spree of skirt chasing and drinking which he'd quickly tired of.

He'd never thought he would find love again, but it had found him in the form of Flash.

Anna.

She was an angel…and he'd realized since meeting her that love was supposed to be good and easy. His relationship with Anna was everything that his failed engagement to Libby had not been. Simple, sweet…lovely. He'd been so close to getting everything he'd wanted and had frozen upon seeing Libby again.

Not that he wanted her back. _God,_ no. Seeing Elizabeth Dashiell again brought back the fear of being hurt. He'd given his heart completely and without conditions only to have it thrown back in his face. He could not be so cavalier about it this time. Even though Colin was sure that he loved Anna, he wanted the timing to be right so that she was ready too. The last thing he wanted to do would be to frighten her.

Claire, Vicomtesse de Chagny cringed as the thunder continued to roll on into the evening. The boys were both in bed, thankfully, but the baby seemed to be unwilling to cooperate in light of the current weather conditions. Claire tried to rock the baby to soothe her, but she was not having it. Evangeline fussed angrily while Claire unsuccessfully tried to feed her. Smoothing the thick black hair of the little girl, Claire kissed her cheek and sighed.

"She can tell you're frightened." Claire's husband said from the doorway, leaning casually there and looking as handsome as he had when she'd fallen in love with him when they were children. Gustave came forward and carefully took the baby from his wife, holding the infant in the crook of one arm. He wrapped the other arm around Claire's slightly trembling body. "Seven years of marriage and you're still afraid…" Claire felt his lips press against the top of her head and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle.

"Only when you aren't home." She said, sighing into the warmth of his chest. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, love." He sighed. "On the way home from my parents', I ran into Roger and James. Apparently today, Mercer Arnott quit his job with his law firm and donated a large amount of money to the local orphanage. His father is absolutely livid."

"Why?" Claire asked, frowning. "Why would he quit his job?"

"That's just it…there's absolutely no rhyme or reason to it." Gustave told her. Claire looked down at their sleeping daughter and motioned for Gustave to put her in the cradle near their bed.

"He must be looking for praise…or sympathy." Claire muttered, sitting on the side of the bed with her dark hair hanging down over her shoulders.

"Roger said that Algernon Arnott has been trying to negotiate Mercer a position at his firm. Of course, Roger said that will never happen." Gustave went on, putting an arm around Claire's shoulders.

"Forget about Mercer Arnott." Claire said, pushing Gustave to lie down. "Guess what today is."

"What?" Gustave asked, brushing his light hair out of his eyes and grinning as he watched Claire climb over him. His hand smoothed over her back, sending a shiver down her spine.

"It's been three weeks since Vangie was born, which means…" She smirked down at her husband, trailing her finger across the front of his waistcoat. Gustave tried to rise up on his elbows, but Claire held him down.

"Don't tease, Claire." He pleaded, cupping her cheek lovingly.

"I'm not. The doctor gave his approval this morning." She grinned, letting him flip her underneath him.

"I've missed you." He told her, burying his face in her neck. Claire arched in happiness.

"Then show me how much." She challenged, drawing him down to her. Gustave did not need to be told twice.


End file.
